We Can Fix This
by Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude
Summary: Selena and Demi, friends since the age of 7. Everyone was aware of how close they were, but the world they live in has made them drift apart. Crappy summary but you'll enjoy it. Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story, thanks for being patient and for reading the one-shots. I'll be posting another one before Christmas. I've had this idea for a while just that I didn't know how to put things together. Thanks so much to Demenalover18, she's helped me a lot with this. So let me know what you guys think. Enjoy(:**

* * *

**Demi's Pov**  
"Demetria, I can't believe we're related. You're such a creeper, it's terrifying." I don't understand the pleasure she gets from teasing me. "Dallas get out. I'm pretty sure you'd be doing the same thing if you were in my situation, stalking her on the internet is the only way I can find out what's happening in her life." I miss Selena so much, we haven't talked much this year, we've both been busy. I'm happy though, this year has been great for the two of us. I'm very grateful for everything that's happened to me, somethings stand out more than others. Getting the job on X factor, hosting the Teen Choice Awards, receiving a moon man, that was pretty awesome. I'm having a wonderful year, Selena well she's having her ups and downs. She's filming a new movie, and she's still dating that Beiber kid. I never really liked him, I don't know what it is about him, but I just can't accept him, but that doesn't mean I haven't tried.

"Demi scroll up!" I rubbed my ear and sent Dallas a glare. Did she really have to scream like that? Holy shit! **'Selena Gomez tweets support to Taylor Swift on her performance for X factor**' No fucking way that happened. Dallas looked at me, mouth open, I was mirroring her expression. I turned back to the screen and continued reading._** 'Surprise! Taylor Swift will be on tonight's live show of X factor. Taylor is one of the many performers that will be on the season this year. Bff Selena Gomez took the time to tweet her fans saying 'Selenators, make sure to watch my girl Taylor on X factor tonight. Good luck Taylor.' Many fans retweeted letting people know. Simon will be happy that ratings will go up.'**_ "Why didn't she tell me anything? Ugh I'm so gonna get Taylor when I see her." I slapped the side of Dallas' head. She's so stupid sometimes it's hard to believe we're related.

"Dallas, that doesn't matter. It just it hurts, all she's doing is performing, she does that all the time. But I mean Selena didn't say anything when I got the job as a judge. And now blondie's coming on my show, crossing my territory to perform and Selena wishes her good luck. Do I not deserve good luck?" I think I need to stop stalking her on the internet, better yet I should just stop stalking, I'm starting to creep myself out. "Aww Demi I'm sorry. I wish I could say more but I just don't know what to say to you. Come here." She opened her arms and I sat on her lap. She gripped my waist tightly, I just cuddled into her more. "You know, I think I'd give all of this up to be friends with her again." We were both shocked about what I had just said. I had never really admitted that, but it's true. We have all this pressure, all these priorities, it just pushed us away from each other. We occasionally text, it's usually just once a month, but it's better than nothing. "Do you mean it? I know you guys were really close, but would you really give up everything you've worked for, for someone who won't even give you the time of day?" The way she said it made it sound a lot harsher. "Yes. We both knew what would happen when we stayed in Disney, that we would have to dedicate our heart and soul into this. We knew that this industry isn't easy, that people are fake, but we both believed in each other. I just don't know what to do anymore. I've said multiple times that I'm done with this, but I just can't drop it. We never really talked about it. We drifted apart, we never discussed anything."

I'm feeling a bit better, Dallas has always been there for me. "Then why don't you? Why don't you just tell her to come over or something and fix everything?" "Why do I have to do it? Yeah, it's my fault this happened, but I tried fighting for us. She's told me she wants things to change, that she wants everything to go back to how it was 4 years ago. She hasn't once tried to do anything, sure she was there when I was in rehab, and when I came out. But we both knew things weren't the same, we may have acted like it, but I know I was still hurting. I just wanna give up, I wanna move on, but I just can't, I love her." By now I was sobbing uncontrollably into her chest. She picked me up and sat on the couch. I moved so we could lay down and I cuddled into her again. "Why won't you let me beat her ass? She deserves it?" I elbowed her and received a grunt. "Because that's not very lady like, and I know you miss her too." She dropped her head, "But that doesn't mean I can't fuck her up for what she did to my baby sis." I just shook my head at her, she's too over protective sometimes. "Here, call him. I know you'd feel better with him." I looked down at my phone and saw the name. She pecked my forehead and left leaving me alone on the couch. "Hey Demi! How you been." His voice always cheers me up.

* * *

**Selena's Pov**  
"Will you be able to make it tomorrow?" I feel guilty, Taylor really wants me to go see her performance tomorrow, but I can't I could run into Demi and that wouldn't end well. I haven't talked to her in a while, I'm really starting to miss her, but I just can't talk to her. Why do I have to try and talk to her, why can't she do it? "I don't know Taylor." "Sel, please you don't have filming tomorrow, and Justin isn't taking you out anywhere, please. You know you want to." How can I say no to that adorable pout. "I ugh fine Taylor, I'll be there but you won't see me." "Yey! Thanks, I'll text you later bye."

Toss, turn, toss, throw pillow, take covers off. I need to sleep! I haven't stopped thinking about Demi since Taylor left, I'm just scared that I might see her tomorrow, well actually later on today but I'm not ready for this. I reached over and grabbed my phone, ugh 2 missed calls and 1 message. 'Call me as soon as you see this.' I looked at the time, 3:25, well she did say call her as soon as I see the message. "H-hello?" "Aww were you sleeping?" I'm pretty sure she's glaring over the phone right now. "Selena, isn't it obvious, why are you calling me in the middle of the night? Oh wait the message. What the hell is wrong with you?" I'm getting lectured in the middle of the night, I'll take some sleeping pills tomorrow. "What did I do now Jen?" She let out a loud long breath. "The tweet about Taylor. You never tweet Demi about anything, and now she's going on to her show, and you want your fans to support her but you don't support Demi." "So?" "Selena Marie Gomez, what the fuck is wrong with you? Get on Skype, now!" Ugh, I love Jennifer, but why does she have to do this. I pulled out my laptop from under the bed and put the password in. "Alright, then I'll talk to you on here." I hung up and put my phone on the nightstand. "Selena, what was going through your head the moment you tweeted that." I shrugged, "That I want my fans to support Taylor tonight. And that I want her to do good so I wished her good luck." "So you tweet your fans, and tell them to support Taylor, who is going to perform on Demi's show?" "Why state the obvious?" Demi's show, fuck. "Oh my gosh Jen I'm stupid, she's going on Demi's show! Do you think she saw the tweet, oh gosh. I didn't look at it that way,I'm stupid how did I not see that? Don't laugh at me, maybe I should just delete the tweet." She was shaking her head, I can be so stupid at times. "Call her, the tweet's been up for hours I'm sure she's seen it. Just call her, and don't mention it unless she does." I quickly nodded and grabbed my phone from the nightstand. I dialed number 2, she's still on my speed dial even if we don't talk as much.

"Welcome to Taco Bell, would you like to try our tacos, they have nothing to do with bells?" She's such a dork, she must have been awake, she's usually extremely grumpy. I saw Jennifer covering her mouth trying to stop the giggles from escaping her mouth. "Hmm actually no. I'd like to speak to the manager, I have a complaint. As a celebrity I think I should be treated better, this person isn't too enthusiastic about her job."I teased back "Selena?" "Umm yeah hey Demi." "Ohh hi. Sorry I didn't know it was you, Maddie told me my phone went off and that she had picked it up. So what do you need?" Ouch, need, damn that's a bit harsh. "I um I just wanted to see how you were doing. Congratulations on your job at Taco Bell." I tried lightening the mood, apparently things never work the way I want them to. "So now you congratulate me, and for something that isn't real, wow. Look I'm busy trying to beat Bowser's ass we'll talk whenever, I hope you can sleep. Goodnight Selena." What the hell crawled up her ass? I turned to face my computer screen, Jennifer was just as shocked as me. "So I'm taking she read the tweet?" I nodded, "Yeah, I guess she did." "Next time think before you act, goodnight, we'll talk later." The screen went blank and I closed the laptop sliding it under my bed. How the hell am I supposed to sleep after that?


	2. Chapter 2

****Guys I'm sorry I thought I would be uploading sooner. Haven't gotten any reviews, so I'm not sure what you guys think of this. I'll try uploading at least once a week. So let me know what you guys think. Happy New Years! Oh I'll be posting a New Years one shot, maybe today or sometime tomorrow. Enjoy(:

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

I love Mario, but I'm getting tired of having to beat Bowser's ass every time he steals Princess Peach. They need better security. "Demi, get me out of the bubble." I turned to see Nick frustrated, I miss having moments like this, just acting like us not celebrities or anything. I'm glad Dallas made me call him. "Demi phone! I already picked up I don't who it is though." Madison ran into the room and handed me the phone. I shook the remote and got Nick out of the bubble, he smiled but then I paused the game causing him to glare at me. I set the remote down and pointed at the phone. "Speaker!" He whisper yelled. I put the phone on speaker and greeted whoever called. "Welcome to Taco Bell, would you like to try our tacos, they have nothing to do with bells?" He covered mouth trying to stop the laughter. I always answer my phone like that. I made Dallas so confused one time, that was hilarious. I started laughing as well, but it died down as I recognized the voice. Nick looked like he was about to kill me once I hung up. I threw my phone on the couch and turned back to face him. "So back to the game?"

"Demi, I um don't you think that was a bit harsh? You could have responded differently, I don't think she called you so you could bitch at her like that." He's right, I regret everything I said the moment the words left my mouth. But I'm not the same Demi I was when we were friends. I used to let people walk over me, I'm speaking up for what I believe in. "Yeah, I know. It sounds stupid but the tweet hurt. Yeah she's just being nice to her best friend, but Taylor hasn't been through what I have, not even close. I'm better, I'm happy, I'm strong, but that doesn't mean I don't need her support you know?" He paused the game, it's my turn to glare. "Aww my poor little Demi, come here." "Niiiiiiick! Ugh, must you always treat me like a child? May I remind you I'm actually older than you." I moved into his lap as his arms wrapped around me. This always feels so perfect. "You know you love it, otherwise you wouldn't be in my lap right now." He pecked my cheek and tightened his grip on me. "Why is that you blush every time I give you a kiss? I thought you'd be used to it by now. Usually I'm the shy one." That only caused me to blush more, if only he knew why. "Don't hide, it's cute when you blush." "Nick stop! I don't think I can blush anymore." " I can fix that." Fuck! He started pecking my cheeks more. "Nick stop!" "Fine." Sometime during all that kissing we managed to fall on the floor with me on top of him. This feels just so right. I won't deny the fact that I think Nick is insanely cute, and he's gotten cuter over the years. I miss his curls but he's so muscular now. We've never really talked about us being more than friends, I think I want to. I know I have a crush on him, but maybe it's just a crush and nothing more.

"Demi?" I hadn't realized I was starring at him so long. "Y-yeah?" "Can I try something? It's okay if you don't want to, but I've wanted to do this for a long time, and now just seems like a good time." I nodded, I hope he's gonna kiss me. Please please kiss me. He placed his hands on my cheeks and started leaning in, yes! His hands trailed down to my shoulders. He stopped just inches away from my lips. "Ahah! N-nick stop! I'm gonna pee! Stop tickling me! Nicky!" "You're so ticklish Demi!" He finally stopped, his hands rested on my waist. "Why are you pouting?" I didn't even know I was pouting. But of course I would be, he just tickled me, I may be laughing but I don't like being tickled. "You know I don't like being tickled." He isn't saying anything, and now there's a smile plastered on his face, I think I should be scared. "Get up." "What?" "I said get up, so just do it." What is he, Nike? I got up and faced him, I miss being close to him. He pecked my cheek and winked at me, most likely to make me blush, which he succeeded at. "Get on my back. Don't say anything because I know you love piggy back rides." He turned around and crouched down a bit. "Onward my night! Taketh me to the bedroom." "Roger that captain!" "Nick, you dork! You messed everything up!" We both started giggling as he took me up the stairs, I rested my head on his shoulder. "You enjoy this don't you?" He threw me on my bed. "Yeah, I can be me." "Goodnight Dems. Sweet dreams." He leaned down and pecked my forehead. "Stay with me?" We go through this every time he stays over. He never agrees but we end up waking up together anyway. "Fine, only because I don't wanna wake up later to do it."

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

"Mom, I'm fine." "Honey, I'm your mother, don't lie to me. Just tell me what's up." She's been bugging me ever since I woke up, she probably won't leave me alone. I took my phone out and pulled up my twitter page. I tapped the tweet and showed it to my mom. "Aww Selena that's really nice of you. But why does that have you upset." "Because mom, Taylor is going on Demi's show. Demi, as in the girl I met on Barney. I haven't been there for Demi, and now Taylor's is performing on her show and I'm showing more support for Taylor." How could I be so stupid? But it's not fair, I think I have the right to express myself. "Selena you're stupid, you know what? Just because you and Demi aren't best friends, doesn't mean you can't tweet her once in a while, or say something nice. I raised you better. Did Demi see it?" "Yeah. I called Jennifer in the middle of the night and she yelled at me for being so stupid. I called Demi and she was up at the time, she was in a really good mood up until she recognized my voice. She asked me what I need. So that's how I know she read the tweet. Taylor asked me to go with her tonight, I said yes. I'm scared what if I see Demi there?" She started moving around as she set down breakfast. I got up and helped her with the plates. Chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries on top, Demi's favorite. "That's all we had left?" She gave me a small smile, I haven't had these since last year when Demi was around. "Honey I don't understand why you can't just talk to her. So what if you see her, you may be some huge celebrity now but that doesn't mean you have to act like one. After all, you're gonna be on her show, you can at least say hello. It's not that hard. You talk to strangers almost everyday Selena, and you can't talk to Demi, what's the difference?" "Mom, I it's just. I well." "Exactly, you can't even give me a reason. If you see her, just say hi. I'm not asking you to be friends with her again, because obviously you don't want that but-" "Who says I don't wanna be friends with her?" I cut her off before she could say anything more stupid. "No one has said anything. No one needs to say anything your actions say everything. You guys were so close, practically sisters. I know being in the spotlight made you guys drift apart, that was expected, but you guy didn't care. Things happened, Demi was lost and you could have helped her, but you just let her be and went to Taylor. I'm not saying you can't have other friends, that really got to her. Do you not remember that "Ask Taylor" drama?"

I remember that, ugh I had to cover up and say nothing was going on. She was filming Camp Rock 2 around that time, we had gotten into an argument. I didn't trust that Chloe girl, I knew they were getting close, I got jealous. I got jealous with Miley too, but they never had a friendship like we did. I asked Nick why he didn't actually go out with Chloe, but her told me she's bi. I was shocked, I mean like I have nothing against her preferences but I know how easy it is to trick Demi. I just didn't want Demi going down that road, but Demi defended her, and they just got closer. Nothing happened between them, but it frustrated me that she defended her instead of trusting me. Demi ended up going down the wrong path anyway, I feel guilty, well felt guilty. I never helped her, she isn't my responsibility but we always looked out for each other, but things worked out for the best. I admire her for everything she's accomplished, she's an inspiration to so many people, she's saved so many people. I guess my mom's right, when the fuck did I become such a coward? "Alright mom, I won't avoid her." I ran upstairs before she could say anything else. I'm in for a real surprise tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I got this up a lot sooner than I thought I would. You guys need need to thank Demenaforever13, I saw her review like in the middle of the night earlier in the week and started writing. Would you guys prefer for me to update faster with shorter chapters, or take longer up dating and having longer chapters? Please let me know, and please review. Thanks so much for viewing, reviews are seriously like fuel for a writer. Oh there will be some Dennel (Demi/Jennel.) Enjoy(:**

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

"Taylor don't worry you'll be fine. I'm here, I am your good luck charm right?" She always gets so nervous. I mean I do too,but not when I'm performing on a show.

"What happened to, I'll be there but you won't see me?"

After that talk with my mom I just decided it'd be best to come. If I get seen I get seen, and if I don't then I don't. I'm only here because Taylor asked, I could have been at home snuggling with Baylor and not thinking about Demi probably seeing me.

"Alison do you want me to go?"

"No Marie, I don't. I'm sorry it's just I get nervous. And I'm not just performing on a show, it's the X Factor, and Simon's gonna be sitting in front of me. Do you think he'll judge me?"

"You got less than a minute Ms. Swift, please walk to the side of the stage." Some guy with a clipboard walked past us.

"Taylor, he won't judge you. You'll do great like always. Good luck." I pushed her to the stage and began to walk around.

Great, I'm gonna be here a while. I saw Nick standing in a corner, I guess I could join him. He actually has a pretty good view of the performance, and no one can see him. But he's my ex, I don't think I can handle seeing him and Demi right now. I put my hat back on and started walking towards Nick. I kept walking as I heard Taylor's voice grow louder. I stopped walking and slightly tilted my head up, I saw Nick smirk at me. I pulled my hat over my face and kept walking till I was standing next to him.

"Nice hat Selena, it matches with your over sized jacket you using as disguise." Fuck, abort mission.

"H-hey Nick come here often?"

He started laughing, "Yeah, actually I do. I'm guessing you don't since it's the first time I see someone disguised as a hobo. " I opened my mouth to speak up, but he pressed his finger against his lips silencing me. Right, Taylor's performing right now. I moved closer to him so I had a better view of the stage.

Wow, Demi looks gorgeous. I kept my eye on her, I haven't seen her in person since earlier this summer when she hosted the TCA's. She didn't even bother to wish me a happy birthday, she could have ran on the stage or something, or called or tweeted, but nope she did nothing. I didn't do anything for her birthday either. Fuck, that's exactly what my mom was talking about, but why should I have to do something, why can't she? I couldn't keep my eyes off Demi, she's done a lot with her hair this year, but she looks so beautiful with simple brown hair. I see L.A moving his head to the beat of the song, Brittney's just smiling, Simon he's in into the performance. Demi keeps glancing down at her lap. I saw Nick with his phone out, they're most likely texting.

The judges got up once Taylor finished her performance, Demi was last to get up. That only confirmed my suspicions of them texting. Why is Taylor so nervous? Ha,she's scared of Simon.

"What's wrong with Taylor? She just had amazing performance,and now she's being all shy?" He looks just as confused as I did.

"She's scared of Simon." He quirked his eyebrow at me before he started still has the same laugh, just in a deeper tone.

"Simon's harmless, well kinda but he's actually a pretty great guy." We both started laughing,I can't imagine Simon being nice, but I'm a huge fan of his sarcasm.

"So what happens now?" He was about to reply but Taylor walked right past us,I saw her looking around, probably for me. I forgot she didn't see me with my disguise.

"Does she not know that's you?"

"You're forgetting she's a blonde. " He just shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"They're gonna announce who's staying. Who do you want to stay?" Fuck, I've never even seen this show. Mario needs to hurry up and mention some names. I heard some girls yelling Jennel, "Jennel, she has a really talented voice."

"She's Demi's favorite, she's tried hiding it, but it's kinda obvious. You don't watch this show do you?"

"Guilty. I've never watched it, I'm only here because of Taylor." I probably shouldn't have said that last part, he's obviously here for Demi, I think.

* * *

"Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"I come to every live show, or at least try to. I've missed a couple, but Demi likes when I come, she likes when I give her flowers so I do that every time I'm here."

"You and Demi have gotten pretty close huh?"

He started smiling, "Yeah, ever since Camp Rock. She' a really great friend, I missed out on her after the rehab incident, we kinda drifted apart a little, but I'm glad to be back in her life. She means a lot to me." Ugh, I feel like it's pick on Selena day. Do people enjoy pointing out my mistakes?

"Do you like her? As in more than friends, like a possible relationship?" They've always rumored about Nemi, I didn't really want that to slip out, but I've always been curious.

"Um, honestly like maybe. She's a really great person and all, but nothing could ever happen between us, even if we both wanted it."

"Because of Joe or?" Stupid hairy Jonas, ugh I disliked him the most out of all of them, he shouldn't have brought his new girlfriend on tour, especially when Demi's there ugh.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be right to go after my brother's ex. And we're like best friends, I wouldn't wanna risk it you know? And I doubt she feels the same way."

"And if she did? What if she's crushing on you but you don't even know. Don't give me that look, I've never talked to her about it."

He started thinking about it,"If she did like me, we still couldn't be together. I'm her ex's brother, I'm Miley's ex. I know Miley wouldn't give a shit, cause she's well Miley. And I'm your ex, she wouldn't go after me, even if Miley did care, she'd respect that. You guys don't really talk, but she wouldn't go after me. I really like her, ever since I met her. She's kinda seeing someone right now anyway, I wouldn't get in the way of her happiness."

I can tell he really cares about her. She's seeing someone? Whoa he's liked her since Camp Rock. "So when we were dating you?"

"Sorry. Selena." He knew exactly what I meant, damn we were together for like a year, I really liked him. "You said she's seeing someone?"He started smiling again, well he's not the jealous type, by his smile the person's probably treating her right.

"They aren't officially together, there's really no label. But it's her first time in a relationship like this. If you watched the show, you could just easily put two an two together." She's with a contestant!? No fucking way! I don't think Demi would do something so risky, I think. "She's with a co-"

"Excuse me sir, I need to talk to him. Here's 20 bucks, I'm sorry that's all I have."

I hear Demi talking, sir? Right I'm a hobo. I looked at Demi, she looks completely heart broken, what did I miss? "S-sorry Miss, I'll get out of your way." I stepped to the side and gave them space to walk.

"Watch the episodes I'm in." He whispered to me as Demi pulled him away crying.

* * *

"Taylor what happened to Demi, why is she crying." I was standing at the doorway of Taylor's dressing room.

"Selena you're the hobo?"

"For crying out loud!" I closed the door and took the jacket and hat off. "What's wrong with Demi? Is she okay?"

"Did you not watch the show?"

"Y-yeah, but I missed that part. I just saw her pretty much broken right now as she pulled Nick away from me."

"You talked to Nick? Whatever just come here." Wow, they get a couch. I sat to her as she grabbed the remote, she forwarded through everything and stopped at the last commercial before they came back from the break. Jennel and Paige have a sing off. Demi's trying so hard to keep everything in, but that look on her face is giving everything away. She looks so nervous, she' s carefully watching Jennel, watching every step she takes. Damn, that girl has a wonderful voice.

"I just wanna run out and hug her, I could never really stand to see her like that." Taylor didn't say anything, she just pulled me into a hug as the next performance started. She has her hands against her mouth, she's thinking about it. She looks so nervous, well her favorite is either about to stay or go home.

"This is why I hate shows like this, they take so fucking long to announce things." Taylor just shook her head, she pointed at the screen. That cute little witch laugh she let's out has me cracking up. She's just so cute, they way she brought things back to Simon, it's nice to nice to see she's still so goofy.

"No fucking way! He did that on purpose! Ugh Simon is a fucking jerk!" My eyes didn't leave the screen as I started yelling, Demi had her face in her hands. Fuck she must be feeling terrible. I heard Jennel singing 'I Kissed A Girl', but Taylor paused it.

"You see that small square at the bottom, that's Demi. She's not even allowed to be up there, they were trying to hold her back but she went up anyway. She walked up to the stage but the guards pulled her back. She made her way back to her seat but she threw her heels off and ran up stage. She' a really great person Sel, I can tell she really cares about that girl."

"Is that Nick?"I could only see the back of a guys head.

"Yeah, he helped Demi with the mentoring. That's one of my favorite performances by her, Nick looked so confused and embarrassed at her song choice." I remembered what Nick said about watching the episodes with him in it. "Is that the only episode he's in?"

"I think that one and one more, but he's not in it for much." Demi and Jennel are hugging, ugh I wish I knew what they're whispering about. Her voice is so shaky.

* * *

"So did you talk to Demi?" I got home a lot later than I thought I would, Taylor wanted to stop at McDonald's.

"No mom, well not exactly, I didn't really have the chance to. But she did give me twenty bucks." I took the twenty and showed it to my mom. "She thought I was a hobo, so she gave it to me. Mom it was horrible, she was so broken tonight. I wanted to hug her, I just wanted to be with her at that moment, that was really unfair. Simon is such a jerk!"

"I saw, you should probably talk to her, she needs someone. I can tell she really cares about that girl."

"Mom you watch the show?"

"Duh! I have all the episodes recorded." Perfect, I can watch what Nick was talking about.

"Yo, this be Demi"

"Hey Demi-"

"I isn't able to answer the telephone right now . Just leave a message after beep, aight?"

She's such a dork! "Demi, hey um call me as soon as you hear this thanks." I kept calling her, I've never been one to call, but I just really wanna talk to her.

"This Taco Bell, would you like our special celebrity discount?" I can hear the pain in her voice, at least she's trying to be funny. "Hey Demi, what's up?" I don't really know how to start the conversation.

"Just beatin' some," her voice cut off and wen't back. "Ass, and you?"

"Haha, you're beating some ass. Kinky much?" That got her to laugh, thank God.

"No! I'm beating some Bowser ass. He always steals the princess, ugh. So what is Ms. Gomez up to?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Are you flirting with me Ms. Gomez?" I could pretty much just hear the smile behind that question.

"Only if you want me to." We both started laughing, we've never really brought up the past, only at first but I don't think we're ready to talk about it yet.

"So how was your day?"

"My day, it was different. I felt like everyone was picking on me today, I mean I know I make mistakes, but that doesn't mean they have to point them out and make me feel guilty about it. How was your day?"

"Ha, picked on, that's nothing compared to what Simon did to me. He's just an ugly old fart!" I laughed at her childish comment, it's fun hearing her complain about her boss.

"Are you okay? I saw everything, I just wanna know how you're holding up. I can tell you really care about her. Like I honestly just wanted to run to you and scoop you up in my arms. I don't know why I didn't, we were like literally just feet apart. " I heard her sigh. Fuck she knows I was there.

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I was actually. Umm you kinda gave me twenty bucks."

"You're the hobo!?"

We both started laughing, "Yes that was me. I didn't wanna be seen so I kinda disguised myself. But then I saw Nick there, and I was watching from there."

"Nick you knew she was there why didn't you say anything?" I heard a smack, he probably got hit on the arm.

"Sorry Dems, it's obvious she didn't wanna be seen. I mean I didn't either that's why I stay to the side but, she totally went all out." I heard Nick, I'm probably on speaker, oh well, she would have probably told him anyway.

"Don't pause the game."

I heard him one last time before I heard Demi. "I'm sorry I thought you were a hobo."

"Ha. no problem. Do you want the money back?"

"Ugh Selena how dare you. If you must know Taco Bell pays well, so no I don't need your money. " I heard her giggle, music to my ears. "So you're okay?"

"No, not really. I got too attached to her, I really hate to see her go, she's just so talented and such a great person. She deserves to stay, I'm really gonna miss her, me and her got a lot closer than the other contestants. Sh-she means a lot to me." Oh no, she's crying. Fuck, don't cry beautiful.

"Demi, can you get on skype?"

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"Selena, no. I'm a total mess right now. I don't want you to see me like this."

"Oh, but Nick can? Come on Demi, please for me?"

"Fine, whatever." I pulled my laptop from under my bed and placed it on my lap.

"Selena are you even on?"

"Umm, sorry just give me a second." I heard her swallow before she let out an ahh.

"You're eating pickles aren't you?"

"Are you outside my window again?" I saw hear name flash up. I clicked on it and waited for the camera to load before hanging up on her.

"You know? Fuck, I guess I'm just gonna have to start hiding again. Don't put anything in front of the counters in your bathroom." I decided to play along with her little game. I feel like absolute shit right now, but I'm happy she's trying to cheer me up. Nick was a big help, he took me out to eat ice cream and carried me on his back. We ended up at the park.

"Fine, but you have to stop leaving the doors open, you're starting to piss of my mom." We both started giggling at our stupidity.

"You know Demi, for someone that's a mess," she put air quotes around mess, "You don't look that bad." Yeah, because I'm good at hiding my emotions, I've been doing it all my life.

"Well, I mean it's just complicated."

"Oh yeah how so?" I saw her slip another pickle into her mouth. I looked down, not sure how to reply. I know she won't go out telling people, I trust her in a way. But she won't always be there for me, she left. I'm not holding a grudge, but whenever she comes back she tends to leave.

"I just hate to see someone, someone that I've grown so close to walk out my life like this. I mean I know that she could have left the competition whenever, I know it had to happen, I just wasn't expecting her to leave so soon. She deserves so much more. If I could I would just bring her home with me and find her a record deal. We've grown really close, since the moment I laid eyes on her I just felt-" Whoa Demi, calm your tits down. It sounds like I'm talking about a crush or the love of my life. She had her mouth wide open, the pickle just inches away. Maybe she's thinking the same thing I am.

"She's just a really good friend. We've gotten to know each other, and I'm gonna miss her that's all." I quickly rushed that out to try to get her to not pay too much attentions to it.

"Then why don't you just call her or something? I mean she's out of the competition now, can't you publicly hang out with her? It's like hanging out with a fan, there's nothing against it, it's your decision, right." I nodded, but it just isn't that easy.

"But Selena, I'm still a judge. I still have other contestants to mentor, it wouldn't be fair. Our friendship is a lot different than any friendship I've ever had. She means so much to me, we became fast friends. Our connection was intense, like it's never happened to me before." I really have to be careful how I word thing, I can't give anything away.

"Oh Demetria," I glared at her as she called me by my name, I don't care who you are I just don't like being called that, it usually means I'm int trouble. "You should know better. You have a limo with tinted windows, you live in a secluded area. Just sneak her over, it's easy. I wanna meet the girl that's making you so happy. I mean well yeah. Um haha sorry the way I worded it sounded like I'm asking to meet your girlfriend or something." Ha, your the one with the girlfriend, dating the Bieber kid, of course I could never say anything like that.

"Yeah girlfriend good one." Her expression changed to confusion, I spoke up before she could keep talking about this.

"Selena, thanks. I'll talk to you later alright? Call me whenever, I'll be here for you to kay?" She nodded her head, I didn't expect to cut the conversation short either, but I know where's she's headed.

"Yeah, sure Demi. Talk to you later." I closed my laptop and laid on my bed. I let out a long sigh, I need to talk to Jennel.


	4. Chapter 4

Lol so I have a lot of apologizing to do... Lol I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I got sucked into tumblr writing and stuff lol. But yeah, I won't be leaving you guys for that long you wanna send me request you can do that there: Leave reviews and let me know what you think.

* * *

Demi's Pov (Day of Jennel's Audition)

I feel sorry for whoever's up next, we've gone through so many no's lately. I gave the last no before the group of girls walked out. I started writing for the next performer, I looked up and felt my lip twitch. She's really pretty, I mean there's been a lot of cute performers, both girls and boys, but she's just adorable. I tried to stop myself from smiling, it's been about 3 seconds that I've been looking at her and I'm just filled with so many thoughts. I feel the need to just talk to her.

"Hi."

"Hi!" She replied, a bit too excited, she must be really nervous.

"How are you?" Same routine, having to be nice to the performers.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Great, thank you. What's your name?"

"My name is Jennel Garcia." I like the little head bobbing she did just now.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"How old are you?"

"I am 18 years old." Well at least my girl crush on her is legal.

"So who are your inspirations?" I'm kinda hoping she says me, but she should know better than to kiss up.

"I'm into like a lot of old rock, Pat Benatar." I like her taste in music, she isn't mainstream. I was about to speak up but Simon cut in, I guess it was obvious that I was gonna continue talking.

I went back to my notes, trying to write more things about her. I can't be thinking like this. She's freaking gorgeous, and I'm pretending I don't care about her when all I want is to just take her out and get to know her.

The second the notes left her mouth my head shot up. She's gorgeous and she can sing, perfect combo so far. Brittney's usually just so dead, but her heads moving to the beat. I realized my head was too, she's doing a really good job.

Brittney turned to face me, "She's good." All I can do is nod, I don't wanna miss any moment from her performance.

The way Jennel's hips are moving is just so mmm. Oh fuck I did not just think that. My thoughts are interrupted by the cheering from the crowd. I turned my head slightly, wow there's people standing for her.

Simon raised his hand, telling them to cut the music off. The second he did that I found my self clapping with my mouth wide open. She's just wow.

It's my turn to speak up. "You know what I find is really really interesting? Is that you have such a cute face, you're really likable. And then all of a sudden you're like I'm on fire. Like I literally wrote down in my notes hot. Okay you're awesome." We both let out small chuckles.

"Thank you." The other two judges turned to look at Simon as he spoke, I just kept my head straight. I just can't keep my eyes off of her. I gave her like 5 yeses. I hate to see her walk off.

So many performances today, none like hers. Boot camp is too far away, I need to find a way to see her, or at least hear her voice, or just any form of communication.

"If I went to Paris... I'd say o- hey there Simon, what brings you here?" I'm standing in the hallway outside of my dressing room.

"I'm taking you enjoyed Jennel's performance?"

"Of course! She's the best thing I've seen! Her voice is so amazingly talented she owned that stage. Did you hear all the people cheering for her? Of course you did I mean you were sitting next to me duh. She's just so great, she's gonna get very far. And did you see the way she shakes those-." I cut myself off before I say anything that shouldn't be said.

"The way she shakes those what Demetria?"

"N-nothing grandpa." Awkward silence, I really need to control my rambling.

"Do you like her Demi?" Do I like her? No I'm not gay right? Nope I'm not. But people get girl crushes all the time, and they don't mean anything. A lot of my Lovatics have girl crushes on me but they're straight.

"So this long silence confirms that you do? Interesting."

"WHAT!? No Simon, I don't like her, I don't like girls. You can force me to go on a date with her right now and it wouldn't mean anything because I don't like her, and I don't like girls." Fuck, I think I just gave him an idea. But wouldn't it be against the rules if I get close to her? She's not even a contestant yet, she still has to go through boot camp.

"So you're up for that challenge then huh?"

"Challenge? Pshh what? You're seriously gonna make me go out with her? But I'm not supposed to get attached to them. Wouldn't I be breaking the rules? I don't know about you Simon but I'm trying to keep my job." Hopefully that gets him off my case.

"You do realize I'm the boss right? And the show doesn't air until September. And we kinda have a long way until boot camp. No one knows she's a part of this show. You said so yourself you don't like her, so why not just go out with her?"

I think he knows, why else would he be so persistent? Or he just likes to annoy the shit out of me.

"F-fine, you're the boss. But what's in it for me?"

"You'll be thanking me later, trust me."

* * *

**(The Day of Dennel's Date)**

"He's making you date a contestant, that's a girl?" The expression on Nick's face right now is just too cute.

"Yeah, crazy old fart. I tried to get out of it, but he said since it doesn't mean anything then I shouldn't make a big deal out of it. It's true though, I don't like girls, I doubt she does, so it means nothing." I want it to mean nothing. She seems nice and all, and I feel like we would get along, but the amount of time I spend thinking about her scares me.

"Lesbian for Demi!"

"Ugh you dork! I'll talk to you later."

"You mean after your date?"

"Nicholas!"

"Demetria? Haha, okay chill. Have fun on your date." He logged off before I could respond. Stupid Jonas

* * *

It's just a date. Wait no it's not a date, I'm just going out with someone who happens to be a girl. I'm hanging out with a friend, except she isn't a friend. Damn, she's a total stranger, but she's a beautiful, adorable stranger. Ugh, my thoughts will get me no where. I'll just treat it like I'm going out with Nick, something casual. Yup, that should do it, but what if she over dresses, I wouldn't want her to feel bad, and I don't wanna underdress. I don't even have her number, ha yes I do, Simon gave it to me this morning.

What am I gonna say? Hey this is Demi Lovato and I'm not sure how to dress? It'll have to work for now.

"Hello?" Oh how I've missed that voice.

"H-hey Jennel. Umm this is D-Demi Lovato, and I'm not sure how to dress." A little too much stuttering, but hey she understood me right.

"Oh. Hey. Well I'm pretty sure the clothes go on your body." She let out a small laugh, I'm pretty sure she's smirking.

"Oh, so you're a smart ass huh? That's no way to treat your date." Ha, I can be just as a tease as you.

"Date? Sure. I don't know what to wear, I guess it depends where we go." Movies and dinner, casual it is.

"Just wear whatever. Just something casual. Like jeans and a tee. I'll see you soon beautiful."

"Uh y-yeah. Just hope you remember how to dress yourself." And with that she hung up, leaving me speechless. She's beating me at my own game.

* * *

"I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." I nodded and watched her as she walked away. Damn, she has a nice ass. Fucking gosh, when did I become such a guy?

We've been in the theater for a good five minutes and we're off to a great start. She reminds me a lot of me, like younger me. She's a straight up rockstar, I really miss being like that. Oh, and she's a total dork, it just makes this date even better. Yes, date. I don't know what I'm feeling, but I know it's not normal. It isn't just a good vibe, like oh the moment I saw you I knew we would be friends. It's more like a huge crush, or love at first sight, which scares the shit out of me because I've never felt this way towards another girl. I mean yeah, there was that thing with Chloe when she told me she's bi. It didn't bother me but it had me questioning. I experimented with her, we didn't go past making out. It felt nice, it didn't feel strange, but it didn't feel right. I guess it's cause she doesn't mean anything to me.

"I used to think there were monsters in my closet. Like I just couldn't get through this movie without crying. I was so stupid."

"Aw Jennel, that's so adorable. Who would of thought that a rockstar like you was scared of monsters You're just too cute " Fuck, pretty much all of that was supposed to stay in my head. But it's adorable .

"And I was thought this wasn't a date. First I see you staring at my ass, and now you're calling me cute." I turned my eyes to the screen as I felt my cheeks getting warm I don't even know how to respond to that. I see her smirking from the corner of my eye. "What's wrong Demi? Don't like losing to your own game?" She grabs my hand, causing both of us to gasp, I'm guessing she felt the same thing I did. She quickly brushed it off, but I'm just sitting there in awe.

"I'm gonna go get some soda." I ran out before she had a chance to say anything. There's no way this is happening, what am I feeling? I'm just making myself worry for no reason. I'm done with this. I'm gonna march back into that movie theater and beat her at my own game. Who does she think she is, making me all nervous? Psh I'm Demi Lovato, girl you got this.

* * *

"Demi you have some ketchup on your face." I try looking down but end up looking cross-eyed. She giggles and leans forward. "You dork! I'll get it." I freeze, not sure of what to do. I really hate when people do this, I don't care if you're the president, I've just never liked when people clean me up like baby, but she doesn't know that, so I can't really say anything.

"Googly bear!" She stopped eating and just looked at me. I don't even know why I said that out loud, it's just Monsters Inc. is such a great movie.

"Yes Schmoopsie-poo?" Hey, at least she's playing along instead of making everything awkward.

"I swear Jennel, you are just too cute! I'm really having a great time."

"So were off to pet names and compliments, and it's barely the first date. If I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to get into my pants."

"Well is it working?" I wink at her, causing her to blush even more. This date is honestly like the best one I've ever been on. I've had guys spend so much money taking me out to a fancy restaurant but her I am, in a booth at McDonald's just enjoying myself with such a gorgeous, funny girl.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?"

"The actual truth, or the truth that won't make me come off as a creeper?" I give her a small smile. Her hand moves across the table to grab mine.

"I don't think you can come off as creepier. " She winks at me, giving my hand a slight squeeze.

"I'm just having a really good time tonight. Date or not, this is the most fun I've had in a while. Like I hang out with my closest friends all the time, but it feels nice to just be with you. I don't feel like I have to act a certain way with you, like I just feel this connection with you and it let's me be the real me. I doubt that made any sense, and I just made this awkward. Excuse me while I go crawl under a rock." She looks up and smiles at me, our eyes meet, causing me to smile.

"Demi, you over think things to much. I'm having a good time tonight too. I'd never thought I'd be out on a date with a celebrity." Ha, she said date! "Especially at McDonald's you're prob-."

"Nope." I cut her off before she could finish.

"What?"

"I know what you were about to say. That I'm probably used to going to fancy restaurants and stuff. That's exactly what I was thinking. I'm tired of people wasting their money trying to impress me, I don't care for money. I won't like someone for what they are, but for who they are."

"We should go." I just nod. I just killed everything didn't I?

* * *

**Jennel's Pov**

"Jennel I'm sorry. I ruined everything didn't I? Ugh me and my-."

"Demi it's okay." I cut her off, she really over think things. "I just didn't wanna talk about stuff like this in there. Don't worry, you didn't kill anything, there's nothing to worry about. Alright beautiful?" She nods and continues walking to her car.

"Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it." We both laugh at the song playing, oh the irony. How I wish I could kiss her. It won't happen, she's straight, and I'm just experimenting anyway.

"You know, we've talked about so many things tonight, but we haven't done the traditional first date thing." She slightly turns her head so she can look at me while she keeps her eyes on the road.

"Oh! You're right! You wanna start first?" I giggle at her reaction. I'm having a really good time.

* * *

"Worst relationship?" Oh, bad question? "Um I mean uh-."

"It's okay Jennel, no big deal. Joe, ugh that was probably the worst but best relationship I ever had. Let's go." I had been so caught up in the game I forgot she was taking me somewhere.

She's ahead of me, not like a couple steps, more like I have to run to catch up to her. "Demi why are we at the park?" She doesn't say anything, she just keeps walking till she reaches a bench. Did I fuck everything up already?

"I just like being outdoors. I spend so many hours locked up inside doing interviews, it's just nice to be out. To be away from everything." I nod as I take a seat next to her, I see her shiver as my knee rubs against hers.

"Is my Schmoopsie-poo cold?" I know she's not cold, but it's cute to see the effect I can have on her.

"Hey no fair, you asked me more than one question, it's my turn!" She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Better keep that tongue in your mouth before I put it in mine." I quickly raise my hands to cover my mouth, there's no way I just said that out loud. She just scoffs at me, she's trying to play it off, but I can see the blush on her cheeks.

"Is that a threat or a promise? Googly-bear?" She says the last part in such a flirtatious tone.

"It depends..." She looks at me confused. "It'll only happen if you can catch me."

"What do you m-. Jennel! Get back here!" I was already running away from her before she realized what was happening. I've just always wanted to do this, take someone's hat and run away. She almost always wears hats, and I didn't know how else to get out of that moment.

This means nothing to her though. There's obviously something between us, we just have to figure it out. But this, us laughing, flirting, just having a good time means nothing, and to me it's just so much. I never thought I'd be going out on a date with a celebrity, especially her. She's just so perfect to me. But what is she thinking?

"DEMI! Ahh Put me down!" Her arms wrapped around my waist pulling me against her as she picks me up. I wasn't expecting this. "Demi put me down!"

"Nah, I'm having fun. You're a screamer though. Eww wait never mind I take that part back. I meant to say that you scream lo-. I'm gonna just drop it." I start giggling even more. She over think things way too much.

"Can you put me down?" Silence.

"So you're ignoring me now?" Still nothing.

"Demi Lovato! Answer me!" Nothing.

"Wait, why are you stopping?"

"Because I'm tired and I like sitting against trees." She gently sets me down before she slides her back against the tree, dropping to the ground. I just stand there and stare at her in awe. She's like normal, there isn't really a different side to her, they way she acts with her fans is the way she acts with everyone, I really admire her for that.

"Is there something on my face?" She snaps me out of me thoughts, I don't respond, I just walk closer to her. She has her knees up so I place my hands on them and lean down.

"I wanna take you out again." I didn't even ask her, more like demanded. I hope this doesn't mess things up.

"On one condition." She moves so her lips are just inches away from mine. I can feel her breath hit my lips.

"And what would that be?"

"Give me my hat back." I look at her confused while she looks at me with a smile. I completely forgot I had it.

"Alright beautiful." I move in so I can rest my forehead against hers. Both our smiles grow at this. I place her hat on the side as we continue our staring contest.

"It's a date." It's a date, I'm going on another date with Demi Lovato.


	5. Chapter 5

**Breaking this into different parts. I got to like 4,000 words and realized I still have a lot more to write, and you guys deserve an update. I know majority ship Demena, so I included Selena. Follow me on tumblr for updates and stuff; just-another-dennel-shipper, you can send in any requests. Make sure to leave reviews. Enjoy(: **

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"You like her?" Do I like her? I'm not even sure of what I'm feeling right now. My emotions are just all over the place, I don't know what to think. I can feel my hands beginning to sweat just by thinking about her. Tonight, I don't even know how to describe it. It felt right, like it needed to happen. I felt comfortable, I think that's the best way to put it. I haven't felt like this since when I was with Selena. When I was with her, everything around us disappeared. It was just us, goofing off, living in that moment and not having a care in the world. But it's a lot different with Jennel. With her we aren't just goofing off, it feels like so much more.

"Demi?" Right, I'm talking to someone.

"I don't know Nick. I just don't know. I haven't been this happy in a while you know? Like yeah a lot has been happening to me lately, getting the job as a judge and other stuff but."

"But? Demi don't be afraid to tell me anything, I wont judge you, you know that." I sigh into the phone. I know he wont. How can I tell him about something I'm not even sure of?

"I know Nick thanks. It's just weird you know. One day I'm crushing on a guy, and then some girl I've never seen before performs in front of me, and then we're out on a date. Things just happened, I was never expecting this. I just I'm not sure what to think."

"Just say it Demi, I know what you're thinking."

"Fine. A girl hasn't made me this happy since Selena."

"Selena? I wasn't expecting you to bring her up. What does she have to do with any of this?"

"I don't know. It's just after her I never really got close to a girl. I just had trust issues and was afraid of getting hurt. With Jennel yesterday, it just reminded me of the things I would do with Selena. Like how it was just us and no one else, we had so much fun just being ourselves. Jennel just brought back old memories I guess. I'm scared."

"Did you, um like Selena?" Whoa...

"Wow, um why do you ask?"

"It's just the way you're talking about her. It sounds like you're talking about an ex that you aren't completely over. Did you?" I don't think I ever did, but I wont say that I never will. She knows me better than anyone else. She's still my best friend no matter what happens. But I don't think I ever liked her. Maybe I did, I mean Nick's right I'm talking about her like she's my ex. I'm comparing her to Jennel.

"N-no. I never liked her. Um I'll call you later bye thanks." I rushed everything out before he could ask more questions. I know I tend to over think things, I wasn't with this but now he's making me.

* * *

It's been a week since our date, it's been a week since I saw her last. It's been a week that I've been completely lost in my thoughts. I haven't been able to stop thinking about them. Jennel and Selena, it just makes me wanna scream. As if things weren't already complicated enough, and now I somehow managed to put Selena back into the picture. I don't think I like her, I'm surprised I never did with the way we acted with each other. But I can't be thinking about her, not when I have Jennel.

She isn't mine yet, well not officially. We have another date tomorrow, I'm hoping it goes well. There's no reason for it to not, we get along so well. We have a pretty good friendship building up. Things should be perfect.

"Demi, are you sure everything is okay? You've been zoning out quite a lot lately."

"Yeah Simon, everything's fine. Just a lot on my mind no big deal." Simon isn't as much of a jerk as everyone says he is. Yeah we fight sometimes, but he cares about me, it feels nice to have someone there.

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

"I wanna take you out today babe." I'm exhausted. His concert felt like it went on forever, too many screaming girls. But it's hilarious to see the amount of uncomfortable dads there.

"Justin, I'm really tired. Can w-."

"Sel, it's just the park. We can take a walk, I feel like we haven't gotten a break. The place isn't really crowded. I know how much you like going to the park. I'll buy you ice cream." Ice cream!

"You really know the way to a girl's heart. Just give me ten minutes. I'll meet you down in the lobby." I peck his lips and run to the bathroom. I love parks in general, no matter where they are.

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if I never made it this far, or how life would be if I hadn't let fame get to my head." I lean my head on his shoulder. I wonder the same thing too, I've been wondering that a lot lately.

"Sorry, I have to take this it's Scooter. You can buy some ice cream though?" He gives me a huge smile, letting me know he's sorry. I just nod, I'm used to it.

I take his card and walk to the ice cream truck. I miss this, the last time I was out like this buying ice cream I was with Demi. I've been thinking about her a lot lately. I saw some magazine on her. They asked about me, she was very sweet to reply. But it makes me wonder if she said it just to be nice, or if she actually meant it. Will I always be in her heart? We both drifted apart, I really miss her though. Is she seriously on the other side of the park right now?

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"Why are we at the park again?"

"I don't really know. I just wanted to be alone, no distractions, just you me and this picnic." She's being too cute. She's treating me nicely, it's different. It's like we're a couple but at the same time we can act like friends. Just like Sele- nope. No, I'm on a date with Jennel, Selena has nothing to do with this. Even though she's on the other side of the park with Justin.

What the hell are they even doing her? I'm not even in California, we're still doing x factor auditions. Ah, that's right Justin had a concert yesterday. Great, I wanna not think about her, and for some reason she's here.

"Demi, we can leave if you want." I see the disappointment in her eyes, she probably thinks I'm not having a good time.

"Why would I want to leave? We just got here. Do you wanna leave? I mean this was your idea."

"N-no. I'm okay, it's okay just that well them, mainly her." I see her eyes dart towards Selena's direction. Why is this such a big deal though?

"Psh. Jennel please, I see celebrities everyday." I flip my hair and wink at her, letting her know I'm fine with everything.

"What happened to you guys?"

* * *

**Jennel's Pov**

Maybe now isn't the right time to ask, but I can't not know, especially since she's there. It's like when you're on a date and see an ex, you're gonna most likely get curious. I've always wanted to know what happened between them, I've always admired their friendship but it died. I never really liked Selena though, maybe that's why. She just seems so fake, always so serious. But Demi knows her a lot better than I do.

"I'm sorry Demi, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. There's oth-."

"No it's okay, you asked. I have no problem answering, it's gonna take a while." I pull her into me, showing support. I want her to be able to trust me.

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"What happened to you guys?" That question, it's haunted me for so long. She has a right to know, if we aren't together now we're still friends. There's just something about her that let's me know I can trust her. I know I can, but I just don't know if I can tell her everything without getting too emotional. I can't stop staring at Selena though, she probably doesn't even know I'm here.

"I'm sorry Demi, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. There's oth-. " I cut her off, I have to do it someday, might as well just do it now.p

"No it's okay, you asked. I have no problem answering, it's gonna take a while." She pulls me into her. I cuddle into her, I could get used to being in her arms.

* * *

"We were always close. I'm not exactly sure why things began to go wrong. We knew things would change, that we would most likely drift apart, but we didn't let that phase us. She started Disney before I did, but we always found the time to hang out. We were both super excited when I started working for them since we would be able to see each other more often. She never really liked Miley, and I guess that played a big role into everything. Me and Miley had really hit it off, we just instantly clicked. There were always rumors that Miley would put and end to our friendship, but they were wrong. Her and Selena didn't like each other because of Nick, they both wanted him, and he wanted them." Ugh stupid Jonas. I never really realized that problems had begun so early.

"But what does them liking Nick have to do with you?"

"I kinda just got dragged into everything, and Nick's my best friend. After that we did Princess Protection Program. That was probably the best thing to happen between us, we spent so much time together. It was like vacationing with your best friend. We got closer after that, but things started going down hill when I started filming Camp Rock 2."

"Baby it's okay. You don't have to go on." Her hand reaches under my eyes. It's not until I feel the contact of her skin against mine that I realize I'm tearing up. Wait did she just call me baby?

"Did you just call me baby?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm gonna try to update at least every week. I have a three day weekend so I'll be writing. The italics is just a flashback of everything that happened. I wanna clear something up. The story is Demena even though it seems like it's mainly Dennel. It will get there, but be patient, don't worry. Leave reviews, they really mean a lot. Enjoy(:**

* * *

"Baby it's okay. You don't have to go on." Her hand reaches under my eyes. It's not until I feel the contact of her skin against mine that I realize I'm tearing up. Wait did she just call me baby?

"Did you just call me baby?"

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"I um well. Um n-n yes?" I see her blush, confirming I heard right.

"Is that so? I like the sound of it." I lean in and peck her cheek, causing her blush to grow and smirk to spread on her face. That's the only type of contact we've had, I'm not sure if I want more. I am curious though, I would love to feel her lips moving against mine.

"Well then,_ baby_. I could get used to calling you that." She says in the most seductive voice, it's my turn to blush. She winks at me and I just giggle. I place my head on her shoulder and cuddle into her, her arms instantly wrap around me. I could honestly get used to this.

I sigh before speaking up. I don't exactly wanna do this, but I think I would feel better after telling her. Maybe it'll help calm all my thoughts. "We started growing apart. Our schedules became busy, it was becoming harder for us to find any time to spend together."

"Demi it's okay. I understand, I probably shouldn't have asked something so personal."

I shake my head.

"No it's okay Jennel. I wanna tell you. In a weird way you're in this too... Like I said before we knew we would drift apart, at first we both tried. Even if it was only a five minute phone call, a text, or a voice mail, it meant a lot to us because we we're trying to fight to save our friendship. Wizard's was getting big and she was starting her music career and I was focusing on filming. We both went down separate roads, we both met new people. I had met Taylor first since Joe brought her on tour and I was the opening act. I was always cool with the people he was dating, I was crushing on him bad, but that didn't mean I couldn't get along with his girlfriends. We never had any problems, she's a really nice person, and apparently Selena had the same idea about her. The tabloids were going crazy that her and Selena had become such close friends. They always found a way to involve me in all of it, saying I'm being replaced, and that's why I'm such good friends with Miley. The only thing that bothered my was the tabloids, I didn't really care that her and Taylor had gotten close because I know how caring Taylor can be, and it makes sense since Selena and I couldn't spend so much time together. But it wasn't fair, I never had any problems with her friendships, but she always had problems with mine. She didn't like Miley, or Trace, or Chloe. She probably didn't like anyone I was close to!" I didn't mean to scream out that last part, but it hurts. I never really payed attention to that, she never accepted any of my friendships except for probably Nick's and Marissa's. I never realized how jealous she was. She was really bitchy now that I think about it, but of course I never realized it.

"Sorry for screaming, he he. She got so jealous that she had Nick keeping an eye on me to make sure I wasn't spending too much time with Chloe. But Nick told me, so as soon as we finished filming I ran out to my trailer and called her. She picked up immediately, she was calm. But I definitely wasn't. I was lucky to have someone keeping an eye on me, but did she not trust me? It's not like I was going to replace her or anything, that was never my intention."

* * *

_"Hey Demi how was filming today?" How was filming today? I'm just, wow._

_"It was great, you know as usual."_

_"Oh that's good. Soo..."_

_"Selena what's up with you? Why would you tell Nick to keep an eye on me? Am I doing something wrong? Can I not just enjoy my time filming without having you boyfriend watch over me?"_

_"Demi calm down it isn't like that. I'm just watching out for you. If I didn't care about you I wouldn't have told Nick to keep an eye on you."_

_"Ugh Selena, you don't understand. I'm not a child. I don't need anyone keeping an eye on me. There is no need for anyone to watch out for me, I'm not a criminal, I'm not doing anything wrong. Well at least that's not what you think right?" I'm not even mad, even though my tone says otherwise. I'm just so frustrated, she doesn't own me, we aren't in a relationship, she isn't my mother._

_"I never said you were doing anything wrong Demi."_

_"Then why? Do you no trust me anymore? It's not like I'm cheating on you or something, I mean it's kinda impossible." I hear her giggle, perfect. The last thing I wanna do right now is have a fight with her. I'm meeting up with her tomorrow morning since I have to leave for London in the afternoon._

_"I don't know Demi, I'm sorry. I just, things are getting really complicated. The album is stressing me out, we're filming nonstop, we're losing each other. We both know it's becoming more difficult to spend time together. I just wanna be in bed all day, watch movies, eat pickles, and cuddle with my best friend. I'm just scared that I'm gonna lose you Dems. I love you." I sigh loudly into the phone, she's finally cracked. But it isn't fair, I miss her just as much as she misses me, probably even more, but that doesn't mean I have people watching over her for who knows what reason. She never even answered my question._

_"You never answered my question."_

_"Wow Demi, is that seriously all you have to say? I tell you I miss you, how I'm feeling, and that's all you have to say?"_

_"Selena, I'm sorry. I really don't wanna fight with you. You know I love you, almost as much as I love music. I'm just frustrated. You don't think I don't miss you? Yeah I have Nick and I love him like crazy, but you're my best friend, you're always gonna be my number one. We knew things wouldn't always work out for us, and we fought, we're still fighting. But that doesn't mean we have to go to the extremes of having people watching us. Can you just tell me why?"_

_"Because I'm jealous. First Miley, then Nick, but that went away. And now just I don't like this. The people you work with, I don't think you should be hanging out with them."_

_"You're my best friend, not my mom. You have no right to stop me from being friends with anyone. If you must know, no one will ever replace you. I don't care what happens, you will always have a special place in my heart Selena. But this, it just isn't fair. I never say anything about you being close to Jennifer and Taylor, but you can?"_

_"Jennifer and Taylor have nothing to do with this. They're good people, unlike Chloe." Chloe, that's it. She's the person I've gotten closest to. There's pictures of us, she's jealous. But her jealousy isn't just I don't wanna lose my best friend jealousy there has to be more._

_"Chloe is just a good a person as Taylor. Chloe has been there for me."_

_"And what I haven't?"_

_"No Selena, you haven't. I understand that you'r focusing on your career, just like I am on mine. When's the last time we talked? I called every night for the past week, and every night I've gotten the same response. 'Sorry I'm with Taylor, I'll call you later I'm going out with Taylor. Oh Taylor's here.' You're always with her. If you can hang out with Taylor why can't I hang out with Chloe."_

_"Because Chloe isn't a bad influence on you. And Taylor, she has nothing to do with this, she's just a really good friend."_

_"Selena stop! I'm gonna keep defending Chloe, and your gonna keep defending Taylor. This conversation is going nowhere. Just tell me what's wrong with Chloe."_

_"Fine. I've just heard a lot of stuff about her. I'm not homophobic or anything, but I know she's bi, and I don't want her pressuring you into anything. She doesn't hang out with the best people either, I just don't want you falling down the wrong path. I care about you Demi, you know that." I sigh loudly, more like exhale into the phone. I just wanna throw the phone against the wall right now. I pinch the bridge of my nose and breath out before speaking up again._

_"This isn't gonna work. You're twisting everything and making it seem like what you're doing is right when it's not. Just let me live Selena! I understand you wanna look at for me, I'm really grateful, but you can't hold my hand forever."_

_"I just don't want you to get hurt Demi, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, but it seems like you don't care. Goodnight Demi. I love you, call me in the morning."_

* * *

At this point, I'm bawling my eyes out. My head is resting on her shoulder as her hand is in mine. She's been kissing my forehead, trying to calm me down. I can't even go on right now, and I know she's still taking everything in, so the only noise is coming from my sobbing.

"Demi, that's not fai-."

"No, just let me finish b-before you say anyth-thing." I shake my head and cut her off. I can finish this, it's just been a while since I've gone into detail with what happened.

"Baby girl, you're so strong." She kisses my forehead once more as she gently squeezes my hand. I can't help but smile and let out a small giggle at her choice of words. Her smile grows at my actions, causing me to smile back. I smile even more once I realize her smile meets her eyes. I look into them and get lost. Her eyes trail down to my lips, I catch her stare and she blushes. I never realized how close our lips are. I can't do this. I feel like she'd only wanna kiss me because of the state I'm in right now.

I sniffle, and wipe my tears away. I take a deep breath before speaking up again. "Umm so I called her the next morning." I decide to continue. I hate the look she has right now, maybe she wants this just as bad as I do. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for this or not.

* * *

_I can't wait for morning to come. I haven't slept that, just too much on my mind. Selena and I have barely had any time together, and now we're fighting. I just really don't want anything bad to happen between us. But I've had a lot of time to think, and I understand where she's coming from. She's just worrying about me, but I wanna live my own life. Not even my mom is like that with me, but I'm taking her for granted._

_"Hey Sel. Look about last night, can you just call me back. I have to be at the airport in an hour, and I don't wanna leave without seeing you." Maybe she's just busy, I doubt she's ignoring me, she doesn't really have a reason to._

_"Hello?" Finally she picks up after umpteenth time._

_"Sel, finally. I've been calling you like crazy. I thought you were ignoring me or something."_

_"Ha ha. No I'll call you later I'm with Selena right now." That wasn't her voice. She's with Taylor. She didn't pick up the phone because she's with Taylor, great, because that's fair right? After everything that happened last night. Just remain calm Demi, the last thing you need is to have another argument before your flight._

_"Do you want me to call you later, I can tell your busy?"_

_"No Demi sorry. What's up?"_

_"Well I'm kinda supposed to be at the airport in two hours, and I should be having breakfast with my best friend. And you?"_

_"Crap Demi, I'm sorry. I'm out with Taylor right now." I pinch the bridge of my nose. Is that seriously all you have to say? Not even an, 'Oh tell me where you are so we can meet up?'_

_"A-alright. I guess I-I'll see you when I get back. Have fun with T-taylor." I don't even try to hide the fact that I'm crying. She knows I never leave without at least seeing her first. She either comes to the airport with me, or we have our alone time before I leave. But no, she knew we had plans for breakfast and she blew me off for Taylor._

_"Demi, I'm sor-." I hang up on her before she can say anything else._

* * *

_"Mom can we just go ahead and go?"_

_"Um yeah sure. But I thought you were meeting with Selena?" I look down and just shake my head. I walk out the house and just stay in the car. I know I should at least help with my bags, but I can't. I'm confused. I think I would have preferred to have a fight with her before my flight, than for her to break me the way she did. I may be overreacting, but everything from last night and this it's just agh. It's frustrating. Because I've always had to keep my thoughts to myself. Yesterday I finally tell her that she's been blowing me off for Taylor, and she doesn't apologize. She just kept ranting on about Chloe. Then the first thing she does today is blow me off again. Maybe this needs to happen. Me going away, I'm having a concert in London. I'm away from everything and everyone. It's just gonna be me, music, the fans, and my family. I honestly don't need anything more than that._

* * *

_"Demi what happened with Selena?" Dallas has always been quick to pick up on things._

_"I don't wanna talk about it right now. I'll tell you when we get there."_

_"Um Demi, we're kinda already here. We're landed a while ago actually, I just didn't wanna wake you up." Was I really out the whole flight?_

_"Come on sleepy head. We'll talk at the hotel." I smile at her and get out of the seat. She understands me, she gives me space and never really pushes me to tell._

_"Wait Dal, where's mom and dad?"_

_"They left to the hotel with Maddie. They wanted to go visit some place. I told them I'd stay with you." Right I fell asleep when we landed. _

* * *

_"Is that Demi Lovato?" The fans, I love them so much. Without them I wouldn't be where I am today._

_"Should we run?" I can't help but laugh at her question. Dallas is almost always there with me. We ran from the mall to the church I used to go to back in Texas. There were so many fans there, the church was the only place we could hide. The pastor didn't seem to think that was a good idea._

_"Nah, the hotel's only like two blocks away. I don't plan on leaving the room today anyways. You can go ahead and go, just meet me in the lobby?" She nods and quickly speeds off._

_I sped up a little. I won't avoid them, but I'm not gonna purposely make my self be seen._

_"Hey it's Demi! Omg Demi Lovato! Ahhh!" I stop and giggle a bit, their accent are cute. They come to me when I'm pretty much at the entrance of the hotel. No big deal, it's just a small crowd, and thankfully no paparazzi._

_Pose, hug them, and smile. Simple._

_"How's Selena?"_

_"Ask Taylor. Here you go." I give her back whatever it is I just signed and turn to the other group of girls._

_Ask Taylor. There is no way those words just left my mouth. Maybe they didn't catch it. I mean I barely noticed, hopefully they didn't notice either. I have to leave._

_"Sorry girls. I have to go."_


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's chapter seven, I'm really getting into writing this story. I'm sorry that it seems more like Dennel than Demena, it's just how the story goes, but I posted a Demena one shot so check it out. If you have any ideas for this then let me know. Leave reviews and enjoy(:**

* * *

_"Hey Dem-. Okay just walk right past without saying anything, that's cool." I'm really not in the mood for any of her jokes. I wanted to not think about Selena, but then the fan. And I have to worry about people finding out. She had a camera didn't she? Oh gosh no!_

_"Dallas where's my laptop?"_

_"In your bag why?" I ran into the room and quickly got my bag._

_What would it be under? I can't just look up my name on Youtube, I'll get everything but that. I type in my name and change the filter to show everything that's been uploaded today. '**Ask Taylor.' **Damn that was fast._

_"What are you watching?" I move over so she can see, there's no point in hiding it from her. I was gonna tell her anyway._

_I hit play. Everything seems okay, kinda. I'm usually nicer to fans, like I might joke around or something, but I'm so serious. It's like I'm not even there._

_"Ask Taylor." I give the girl a big smile. Way to go Demi._

_"Care to explain what this Ask Taylor thing is about." No, I really don't want to, but I know I'm going to anyway._

_"Selena told Nick to keep an eye on me because she's jealous that I'm spending too much time with Chloe. She thinks she isn't the best influence, that she might pressure me into doing something I don't wanna do. I defended her and told her that she's always with Taylor. She said that Taylor's different and stuff. Then this morning she wasn't answering my calls because she was with her again. She totally blew me off again, knowing we had plans."_

_"That doesn't give you the right to call her out like that Demi. You have to be more careful about things like that. I'm really sorry this is happening. I can't really say anything, this is something that you have to face on your own. It was obvious that something like this would happen."_

_"But it's not fair! I've done nothing wrong. All I'm doing is interacting with my co-stars, and she wants to take it to a different level. This is annoying. She doesn't trust me, she says it's cause she doesn't want to lose me, but she's gonna end up pushing me away."_

_"Demi you have to calm down. You know how stubborn Selena can be, and you know how stubborn you are. You have to talk it through with her."_

_"Ok fine I will. Thanks Dallas."_

* * *

_"Hey Demi, how was London?" As pissed of as I was before, I kinda missed the sound of her voice._

_"It was pretty good. The fans over there are crazy."_

_"Yeah I kinda saw the videos." The videos. A certain video, basically the reason for this conversation. Maybe she saw it. I wanted to tell her first._

_"Ha, yeah. Those crazy fan girls and their cameras. Remember the days when that was us?" Keep it casual Demi._

_"Demi, just stop. I already know what happened. Some guy in an interview brought it up and I had to cover for you."_

_"Selena I'm so sorry. I was gonna tell you, literally like right now. But you already know. I was just so frustrated. Not just at you, but just everything."_

_"Frustrated? For what?"_

_"Look I'm just sorry for everything that's been happening between us. Come over today, we need to fix this."_

* * *

_"Demi, Selena's here!"_

_"Just tell her to come up mom!" I hear Selena's footsteps getting closer. This is it, no holding back._

_"Hey Demi, I missed you." She crawls into my bed and pulls me in for a hug. I snuggle into her, this is comforting._

_"I missed you too." I snuggle into her more as her grip on me tightens a bit._

_"You know we can't stay in silence forever." I sigh, I was enjoying the comforting silence, just being in her arms. But she's right._

_"Yeah I know. Before we start, can we make a promise?"_

_"Yeah Dems, what is it?"_

_"We won't fight. There won't be any screaming. We'll just be talking, a calm conversation."_

_"I promise I won't scream." I nod. Alright Demi, just spit it out._

_"Oh wait. You have to accept everything I say, and I have to accept everything you say. It doesn't mean we have to agree with each other, but we at least have to respect what we say."_

_"Demi can you just get on with it." I move away from her and place my back against my headboard. She follows and sits next to me. We always sit like this when we have to talk, but we've never been in this situation._

_"I've had a lot of time to think about this. I wanna say I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day, I shouldn't have said things the way I did. The ask Taylor thing, that was low. I didn't mean for it to come out. And the way I said it was harsh. I said it and just gave a big smile that basically said ' I don't give a fuck.' I'm taking you for granted. No one has ever done what you did, no one has ever been afraid of losing me."_

_She sighs before speaking. Is she mad? She doesn't seem like it. I just don't wanna tick her off. I want things to go back to how they were before._

_"Demi, I. I went too far. I could have just talked to you about it instead of having Nick watch you."_

_"I'm not mad or anything but it isn't fair. I've never had a problem with any of your friends. Maybe I don't have a friendship with them, but I'm nice to them because they're your friends. You've never seen Chloe, you haven't even met her, and you don't want me hanging out with her. I'm not jealous about you spending so much time with Taylor. I'm happy you guys are friends, there's something about you guys that bring you together. What bothers me is that you don't make any time for me. You blew me off the day I had to leave for London knowing we were supposed to meet up.__"_

_"How come you never said anything? Demi you know you can come to me for everything, even if it's something I've done that you don't agree about."_

_"I didn't want to. Well I did, but I didn't want you to get mad at me. I just want you to be happy Sel, and you were obviously happy with her and, well not me."_

_"Demi no. It isn't like that. You've been busy too. That's how we started talking. You got caught up with Sonny With A Chance. I was so proud of you, you accomplished a lot and I didn't wanna make you feel bad that we aren't spending time together."_

_"So since I was busy you got someone to take my place?"_

_"Ugh Demi no. I'm not trying to replace you. Why are you being so difficult?"_

_"It sure seems like it. I mean you can have friends, I have no problem with that. Obviously you do, but you blow me off for her. And not just once, but several times." I'm kinda hoping she didn't catch that last part._

_"I don't have a problem with you having friends." I'm guessing she did. "Gosh, you make me seem like I'm being a bitch or something." _

_"Cause you are!" No fucking way I said that out loud. I need to just put duct tape on my mouth._

_"So I'm a bitch now? Way to go Demi. What's up with you, you've been acting different?"_

_"No. Selena please I'm so sorry. This just doesn't make any sense to me."_

_"That doesn't give you a right to insult me like that! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream. Demi what's happening to us?"_

_"If only I knew. Selena I'm sorry I crossed the line. I just don't understand anything. I'm close to Tiffany and Alyson, but why is it just Chloe that you have a problem with?"_

_"Because, Demi it's complicated."_

_"Then help me understand." I grab her hands and give them a small tug. She laces our hands together, I can't help but smile at her actions. "Please Sel."_

_"I don't know Demi. I want to tell you, I'm just not sure of things. It wasn't really me that figured things out. Someone kinda pointed it out, and it kinda made sense to me."_

_"Selena please, just tell me. I won't get mad."_

_"I think I might have a small c-."_

_"Hey Dem- oh sorry. I'll just come back later."_

_"No Chloe it's okay. I was leaving anyway." I feel Selena's hands move out of my grip._

_"Selena wait, we aren't done."_

_"Yes we are. I'm sorry Demi."_

* * *

"Chloe always had the worst timing." I barely choke that out, trying to lighten the mood a bit. I didn't want this to be dramatic as it is. I've been through so much these past years and I've overcome so much, but with Selena I just can't.

"You're strong Demi, never forget that."

"I'm ruining our date aren't I?"

"No Demi don't think that it's obvious this is something that's still on your mind, I'm here for you whenever." She looks me straight in the eyes as she says that. I can tell she's telling the truth. I just nod, she's very supportive.

"Chloe comforted me the whole night. I didn't even bother to talk to Selena that night, we both needed time to cool off. That's when Chloe kissed me. Well I asked her to, I just needed to feel some other type of comfort. She was hesitant at first, but then things ended up getting a bit heated. We didn't go past making out, but things changed between us." I don't wanna get into detail, I just think it'd be awkward to be telling her that.

"It was like a friends with benefits kind of thing except no sex. We would just make out and cuddle and stuff. That's when things got worse. Selena didn't know, but after that night we didn't talk. She was ignoring my phone calls, at that point I was just tired of trying to fight for us, so I just gave up. In a way she was right about Chloe. She never did pressure me into doing anything, most of the time it was me asking her to do stuff. I was spending so much time with her that I got pulled into the wrong crowd. Fame was starting to get to my head, I was out partying just nonstop knowing I had filming the next day. I just didn't care at the moment. Things got a lot worse on the tour." Sometimes I just can't believe I let things get that bad, but in a way it was for the best.

"I was still trying to get over Joe. I honestly think he was like my first love. As soon as I met him like I just felt something, and it was always there. We just had such chemistry, we knew it would eventually happen. I couldn't be happier when it did. He broke it off and then brought his girlfriend on tour, honestly not the best move. Nick got a lot closer to me, he knew I would need someone, he's just the best. He was there when no one else was, he was picking up the pieces his brother broke. He broke me, but I'm not blaming him. I could have reacted differently instead of going clubbing and doing drugs, it was a release for me." I snuggle into her as the memories come back to me. That really was my darkest time.

"Selena was there for me when I checked into the treatment center. I didn't really know what to think of it. I received her with open arms. I accepted that she was gonna be there for me, it was just surprising. She wasn't there when I was breaking, when I needed someone to save me from myself, but at least she came back, well temporarily. We never brought up what happened before, we weren't ready for it. We were trying to pretend like it never happened, but we both knew we couldn't keep up with that. We were just happy that we got close again, I was scared. If she left me once, no doubt she'll leave me again. I think it was my fault the second time, I wanted to properly talk things through with her, but it didn't really work out."

* * *

_"Demi, can't we just leave it behind us? I don't wanna be away from you again."_

_"You don't have to be. We can just talk this through. We can't just leave this behind Sel. We can't just run away from this."_

_"What happened before doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that we're together again."_

_"After you stormed out of my room and ignored me. You weren't there when I was falling apart. I'm not blaming you because it was my fault, I made those choices not you. But I didn't have my best friend by my side."_

_"Demi I know and I'm sorry. I was a coward, I didn't tell you everything I was thinking, but it doesn't matter anymore."_

_"Then tell me now."_

_"I can't. It's not important."_

_"It doesn't matter Sel, is it the same thing you were gonna tell me when Chloe walked in?"_

_"Y-yeah. It's nothing though.__"_

_"If it's nothing than say it."_

_"Demi we just started talking again, I don't wanna lose you."_

_"You're gonna end up losing me if you're keeping things from me." I can be stubborn, especially with this because we never properly resolved our problems._

_"I'll take that risk." She whispered, I barely caught it. Fine._

_"Good bye Selena."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Asdfghjkl! Fangirling right now because of this chapter lol. Chapter 9 will go back to before when Jennel got eliminated, so my Demena fans will be happy again. Leave reviews, they really do mean a lot. Enjoy my lovelies(:**

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"That was it. After that we just stopped talking. It wasn't till she started having problems with Justin that we started talking again. Things aren't the same between us, they will never be the same. We still try to act like nothing happened, but this time we aren't trying to fix things. As much as I think we need to, I kind of don't want to." I get up and she looks at me confused. I start walking and she follows after me. I know I'm gonna break down even more, I've already let my guard down so much today. I'm just so weak, I've overcome my addictions, but I can't get over a friendship that probably means nothing to Selena anymore.

"Demi, wait." I don't stop walking, I let her chase after me. I just need to cool down, I really don't wanna keep crying.

* * *

**Jennel's Pov**

I can't hate her, I don't hate, I'm just mad at Selena. She broke her, yeah Demi was at fault too. Both of them were actually, but Selena didn't hurt as much as Demi did, she didn't go down the wrong path like she did. I kinda wish I hadn't asked, but it's something that's been bugging her. I never thought I'd see her so broken, and I'm stupid enough to let her walk away like that, especially with Selena being here at the same park.

"Demi, wait." I call after her but she just keeps walking. She's so broken right now, and I'm here doing nothing.

"Wait!" I sprint towards her.

"J-jennel I'm sorry. I just can't right now."

"Selena's right there, I can't really do anything about it since you already know she's there. It's best if you just stay here." She looks straight, Selena's sitting under a tree watching us.

"Okay." She walks in the opposite direction, leaving me alone again. I just follow her, I'm not sure what to say. I just wanna have her in my arms and tell her that everything's gonna be fine, that things will get better, but I kinda don't wanna make a scene right now. Surprisingly no one has seen her.

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

Justin had to go back to the hotel, which doesn't surprise me. He's always leaving, but I try to enjoy the time we get to spend together.

I haven't been able to keep my eyes off Demi. She's with a girl, I don't recognize her. I feel like I'm stalking her, I'm a creeper.

Things seem different, I don't know. I can't see their faces, but Demi keeps cuddling into her, and the girl just holds her. She comforting Demi, but why does she need comforting? Demi just leaves the girl and walks away. She's heading in my direction. I know she knows I'm here, I saw her looking in my direction earlier.

She doesn't realize where she's going. Her head is down and she's scratching her wrist. Something happened, she only does that when she's hurting. That other girl better have not hurt her.

"Wait!" She screams as she finally catches up to Demi. They talk and Demi walks the other direction. I wanna be the one comforting her, I could never stand seeing Demi hurt, even if it was my fault sometimes.

The other girl keeps walking in my direction, I doubt she'll say anything to me. Thank God, she's getting ice cream.

"One Spongebob popsicle, and a small lemonade."Whoever she is, she's treating Demi right. Cartoon popsicles are Demi's favorite.

I just sit back and watch her. She's looking around for Demi, I forgot she had kept walking. I see her take her phone out, probably to call her. She walks straight past me, I turn back to see there's a lot more tress back there. I guess that's where Demi is.

"Demi I'm sorry. You sho-."

"No it's fine. It isn't your fault. It's my fault. I deserve it."

"Demi stop this, no it's not. I'm not gonna let you put yourself down. You're better than that and you know it." The girl takes a seat next to Demi, her back hits the tree and I move, I don't wanna be seen. I shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation anyway.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'm just a mess."

"Don't worry about it. I told you before I'm here for you whenever."

"And if you're not? What if you leave me just like she did? I can't go though that again. Selena left me broken, I'm still hurting. I won't go through that again."

* * *

"Sorry I had to leave Sel, Scooter needed me to come to a meeting. Is everything okay?"

"No, I'll tell you later. I'm sorry Justin I just wanna be alone."

"I'm here for you whenever babe. You know that." Those words. I can't.

* * *

"Jennifer I just, why?"

"You aren't making any sense. Is everything okay, what happened?"

"Demi." That's all I can really say. Everything is just replaying on my mind.

"What about her? Is she okay?"

"Not exactly. I broke her, bad. I was at the park with Justin and she was there with some girl. They were talking and Justin left when I went to go buy ice cream. I just sat under a tree and watched them from there. She was comforting Demi for a while and then Demi got up and left. They went somewhere more private and I just followed after them. Demi was crying. She was blaming herself for everything that happened between us. I just felt horrible. The other girl told her she would be there for her but Demi said she can't go through with that again."

"How do you feel about everything that's happened?"

"I really don't know what to think. I'm just confused. I thought what we had was done, I didn't know she was still hurting. I feel bad for everything. She's blaming herself for everything when it wasn't just her fault but also mine. I just ran away when she told her I broke her. I'm stopping her from getting close to people, I never wanted that to happen. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I fucked up bad didn't I?"

"I'm sorry Selena. Can I tell you something? I wanna be completely honest without you getting mad at me." That's what happened with Demi and I ended up walking out on her.

"Yeah Jen, go ahead."

"You're my best friend and I love you. I'm gonna always be there for you like I've always been since we met on Wizards. I don't want this to sound harsh, I don't wanna hurt you but it's the truth. You feel bad right now because you want to. You're choosing to feel guilty for hurting her. You walked out on her twice, when she needed you the most. Why do you keep putting yourself down when you can fix things? Maybe things won't be the same between you, but it's a start. Now you know she misses you even after everything you guys went through, why don't you do something about it instead of making yourself feel bad?"

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

She chased after me, maybe things would have been different if I chased after Selena. I'm just hurting again. I deserve this though, I fucked up bad.

"Demi I'm sorry. You sho-." I cut her off.

"No it's fine. It isn't your fault. It's my fault. I deserve it."

"Demi stop this, no it's not. I'm not gonna let you put yourself down. You're better than that and you know it."

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'm just a mess."

"Don't worry about it. I told you before I'm here for you whenever."

"And if you're not? What if you leave me just like she did? I can't go through that again. Selena left me broken, I'm still hurting. I won't go through that again."

"I got you something."

"SPONGEBOB!" I quickly take the popsicle out of her hand. This is great, I'm still hurting, but she's showing me that she cares.

"You're welcome. Now I know the way to your happiness." She winks at me and I just look down and blush.

"Thanks Jennel. I know this is just a popsicle, but it really means alot to me. You're trying to cheer me up, thanks." I lean over and peck her cheek.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. I don't think I've ever really been okay. I'll get over it. It's just that talking about it brought back all these feeling and stuff."

"We should eat."

* * *

I hadn't realized how hungry I was till I took a bite out of the first sandwich, I'm currently on my second. This is really good. She's really sweet for making this picnic, but she's been quiet. The last time she spoke was when she suggested we eat.

"What's on your mind?"

"Huh, oh um nothing important." I give her a look and she smiles. She knows I don't believe her.

"Don't give me that look. I'm ok, it really isn't anything. Just random things that cross my mind."

"Care to share?"

" I don't see why not. When I asked you about her, you said you wanted to tell me, that in a way I was involved how?"

"I told Nick about you. He's just always been there, after rehab we kinda drifted but he's here for me now. I couldn't stop thinking about you after our first date. I got kinda scared. I didn't wanna admit that I like you. I kept comparing you to Selena for some reason. I was so nervous about going out with you at first, but I had a really good time. You made me feel comfortable, like I didn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. Things were easily flowing, it was just us goofing off, nothing else mattered. That's how it was with her." She stays quiet for a while, I guess she's trying to think of what to say.

"Did you like Selena?"

"Ha ha. Nick asked me the same thing. What makes you think that?"

"After you told me everything, I don't know it just seems like maybe you had a small crush on her. You guys were always so close, I know you were best friends and all, but I've seen some interesting things about the two of you." She giggles a bit so I shove her.

"Things like what fanfictions, manips?"

"Ha not even. More like things you guys actually did, your vlogs give away a lot." Our vlogs, oh how I miss them.

"See look at this one." She puts the phone in the middle of us so we can both see. I scratch my head and place my arm on Selena's shoulder. My eyes drop to look at her lips. No comment.

"See Demi, you made a move on her. And then there's this one." She changes the page, another video pops up.

"This isn't really a manip, it's just shot off you guys. Everything just fits."

"You're having too much fun teasing me aren't you?"

"Shh watch the video." Selena's eyes drop to look at my lips, I do the same. The scene changes and it's showing the interview we did with People. I'm looking at the camera and she's looking at my lips, she keeps swallowing.

"The evidence is there Demi." She pokes my side. "What do you have to say to that?"

"I did a lot with my hair." I try keeping a serious face but burst out laughing. She puts her phone down. Her hand reaches to scratch her head and then she pulls me into a hug. Wait.

"Jennel, did you just make a move using my move?"

"You catch on fast. So you had a crush on her?"

"N-no. Pshh me crush on her nah!" Crap, I'm an actress but a horrible liar. "Wait a minute, you're stalling aren't you? That wasn't the only thing you were thinking about, am I right?"

"Psh what do you mean?"

"At first you didn't wanna tell me what you were thinking of. You asking me if I liked Selena isn't anything to make you embarrassed it's not something you would have to hide from me, so spill."

"I well. Ugh Demi, you're ugh fine! I-I've been thinking alot, about you actually. You're a really great person and all." But there can't be anything between us. She doesn't even need to say it, it's obvious. She cups my face and makes me look her in the eye. I place my hands over hers.

"You've been through alot and I admire that. You're really strong, you're an inspiration to not just me but many people. You aren't completely fixed, and I wanna be able to do that. I wanna be the person you go to when the rest walks out, I wanna be the person that makes your heart race. I wanna be able to hold you in my arms. I want you to know how I feel about you. I want you to be able to confide in me no matter what it is. I want you to be fixed, I want you to be happy. You deserve it more than anything. I wanna show you that's it's okay to get close to someone again. That I'm not like the rest. I wanna show you how to love, please Demi, give me a chance."

"J-jennel. I. I'm j-just so. I can't eve-."

"It's okay Demi. I underst-." I pull her into me and cut her off with a kiss. A slow, passionate, meaningful kiss. Our lips fit together so perfectly, this is meant to happen. She slowly begins to kiss me back. I couldn't speak, so I just thought it would be best to kiss her. Tears are still racing down my face. We pull back at the same time. Her eyes flutter open. She places her forehead against mine. I smile at her, she smiles back but it fades once she sees my tears. She's quick to wipe them away.

"Yes Jennel. I'll give you a chance."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Remember it's back to the day of Jennel's elimination. Leave reviews you guys, it doesn't take that long. Enjoy(:**

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"Demi! Hey!"

"Jennel, is everything okay?"

"Yeah babe don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Where are you?"

"Oh you know just here. Sitting, with Cece, at a party no big deal psh." She rushed all that out. Ugh, she's drunk, I should of known.

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Hello? Whoever this is you needa come get Jennel, her ass is drunk as fuck!" Yup definitely drunk, and so is Cece because she tends to curse more when she's drunk.

"Babe pay no attention to her."

"Jennel I know you and Cece are drunk, I'm coming to get you."

* * *

"Demi is everything okay? What happened with Selena?"

"Nothing. It's all good. We're good. It's just Jennel, she's at some party with Cece."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No Nick it's fine. I have to talk to her anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." I peck his cheek and go to grab my keys. Today has just been different. I don't know. I'm confused. I knew she would leave, I just didn't expect it now, neither of us did. And then Selena calls to check up on me, that was surprising. I don't really know what to think anymore. She could have easily found out about Jennel and I.

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

Our conversation keeps replaying in my head. I didn't think I'd have the guts to actually call her. It hurt me to see her, to hear her. During the show you could see she was hurting, but she had to hold it in. But when she picked up, I could hear the hurt in her voice. She's grown close to the girl, the way she describes her. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. It's just what Demi said kind of got to me. She's basically willing to do anything to keep Jennel by her side, and she stopped fighting for me. But it was my fault, I made her push me away. It just seemed easier to walk away, I hadn't even realized I was hurting her. I need to find a way to make it up to her. Maybe she won't want me back, but that doesn't mean I can't try. I've already missed out on so much.

"Selena where are the pickles?"

"In my tummy." I show my mom the jar filled with pickle juice. She shakes her head and takes a seat next to me.

"Honey is everything okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"Mom, things are complicated."

"How so?"

"With Demi, I just don't know. Everyone thinks we don't talk, even you do. But we actually do talk. I broke up with Justin and I didn't have anyone there for me, I texted her. We talked and she made me feel better. Ever since then we've talked. Well not in person."

"And why bring all of this up now?"

"I don't know mom. I think I've finally cracked. Today's been a lot different than any other day. Earlier this morning Demi was getting an attitude with me, and a couple of minutes ago I was having a normal conversation with her. I talked to Nick, and just I don't know everything is just making me think."

"It's about time."

"Hey! You're my mom, you aren't supposed to tease me."

"Fine. I just don't get why you put yourself through this. You could easily avoid all of this, but you choose not to." Again with this.

"Ugh, Jennifer said the same thing to me a while back. I don't get it."

"What's not to get Sel? I'm not blaming you for everything that happened, but did you make an attempt to fight? Did you apologize after everything happened? You walked out on her twice when she needed you the most."

"She still needs me. She misses me. I know she was still hurting over me a couple of months ago. She was at the park with some girl and they were talking about me."

"Why don't you confront her about it?"

"Because, it won't do anything. When we started talking we never brought it up, we tried to pretend like nothing happened. She brought it up one day. And then I walked out."

"I didn't raise you to be a coward."

"I-I know mom. It's just easier to walk away. She got mad because I was hiding something from her. We had just started talking again and I really didn't want to lose her because of it."

"Selena, can you be completely honest with me?"

"Of course mom."

"Your father was best friends with my best friend. He had always liked me but he knew she had feelings for him so he didn't say anything."

"So?"

"So, most of the time when friends keep secrets from other friends it has to do because they like someone."

"Yeah, but I was dating Nick at the time. I didn't have my eye on anyone else."

"I didn't mean that you liked someone else..."

"You think I liked Demi?"

"Did you?"

"Psh what mom. Why does everyone think that? Nick thought that too, which was kinda creepy cause we were together."

"I'm not saying you did sweetie, it's just it would kinda make sense if you did. Especially with everything you told me." I don't even know what to say. It's not like I got caught kissing her or something, why does it seem obvious that I would, or did like her?

"And what if I did?"

"I don't care. If you did things would just make more sense. You guys were always so close, and in a way you guys were all over each other. You told me you were jealous that she was spending so much time with Chloe. I understand that, but you did kinda go far with having someone watch over her. I'm not implying that you liked her, just that if you did things would add up."

"Mom, can we just finish this conversation some other time." I lay back and pull the covers over me.

"Again, you're running away from your problems."

"No it's not that, I just have a lot of thinking to do. Please mom?"

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

Getting Jennel and Cece out of that party was just too much. I'm just happy to be home with Jennel.

"Jennel, can we talk?"

"Yes babe. I'm sorry that was a stupid move, I should of known better." She hangs the towel on the door and walks towards me. I give her a small smile and pat the spot next to me.

"Jennel it's fine. I shouldn't have left you. I couldn't exactly stay, I was already crying on the stage, that's a bit too much. I could have at least waited for you."

"Ugh Demi, why are you so hard on yourself babe? I'm okay. We both knew I'd get eliminated, at least it wasn't because we got caught." I give her a big smile, I just don't have anything to say. I'm just so proud of her, she's come so far and she's staying so positive.

'Why are you giving me that look?" I smile even wider. I move so I'm sitting on her lap.

"Because, you're staying positive, and that's helping me." I peck her nose and watch as her smile grows.

"Baabe!" She hides herself in my shoulder. I think it's cute that she still gets embarrassed when I do that.

"I'm a little bit scared though."

"Jennel, there's nothing to be scared of."

"What about us? Where will this leave us? I don't think I can be away from you Demi."

Jennel, don't worry about that. We can talk about that tomorrow. Live in the now, worry about the future tomorrow." I begin to kiss down her neck.

"Is this your lame attempt to seduce me?" She cocks her eyebrow and all I can do is laugh.

"Nope." I peck her nose. "It's my attempt to get you to cuddle with me. So let's cuddle."

"I'll have to think about that." I look at her as she tries to keep a serious face. We continue this little staring contest till I find a way to make her crack.

"Fine, I give Demi. But you need to stop pecking my nose like that. You know how that makes me feel." I peck her nose one last time before getting up and walking towards our bed. Once she lays down I turn to her and grab her hand.

"Hmm I don't think I know." I place a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh you don't? I'm pretty sure I've told you before."

"Maybe you should tell me once more, unless you want me to..."

"It makes me nervous. I get butterflies in my stomach every time, it makes me happy. I just think it's one of the many cute things you do. Are you happy now?"

"Very."

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

I shouldn't even go to bed anymore, I can't sleep. I've been staring at the ceiling for the past hour. Everyone's right, they've always been right, I've just never listened to them. I've finally cracked, I don't think I can keep with this lie anymore. Maybe it was for the best, I still lost her, but things would have been even more awkward.

I open the drawer to my nightstand and take out my journal. Writing has always been an outlet for me. I flip to the next available page and make a list. I saw this on t.v one time. The girl didn't know what guy to say yes to so she made a list.

-She's beautiful inside and out.

-She's caring.

-She's intelligent.

-She's talented.

-She' strong.

-She's a fighter.

-She's inspirational.

-She's friendly.

-She's giving.

-She's determined.

-She's helpful.

-She'a outgoing.

-She's funny.

-She's worth it.

-She's a dork.

-She's my dork.

-She' Demi.

* * *

"Mom, it's some other time now. Do you think we can finish what we were talking about?"

"Selena, can't you just go to bed it's late anyways?"

"Mother, please?"

"If only you insisted this bad with other things."

"Um mom, daughter still in the room."

"Why else do you think I said it?" She gives me a small smile, I can't help but smile back. I follow after her and head into the kitchen.

* * *

"Well, um after laying in bed for the past three hours I decided to do something since I wasn't going to get any sleep. And I well..."

"Sel, is everything okay?"

"Yes? No? Mom, I don't know. It's just I've been kinda lying to myself, and I don't know mom."

"I know you're having a hard time telling me whatever it is you need to tell me, but could you spit it out. Honey you're worrying me." I shake my head and smile.

"I like Demi. I never liked her, there is no past, I just never stopped liking her. I just. I'm sorry mom."


	10. Chapter 10

**So it's spring break yey! I'll probably be updating more since I'm gonna be home all week. The next chapter will be in Demi's pov about everything that happens with Selena, and then I'll just write what happens afterwards. I haven't gotten any more reviews, so I don't know if you like what I'm doing with this story or not, your opinions matter. Enjoy(:**

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

It's too quiet, it feels like an eternity. People say you feel better once you accept the truth, ha not even close. I just wanna cry, I know I'm weak. It's just finally accepting this isn't the easiest thing. And my mom isn't responding.

"Mom, could you maybe say something."

"Sorry honey, it's just."

"You're disappointed I know mom. This isn't easy for me either. I fell for my best friend."

"No Selena, you're fine, it's fine. I'm okay with this, there's nothing wrong with this. I kinda made a bet."

"Excuse you?"

"Well umm. You see, one day when Brian and I were at Demi's house Maddie was saying she liked her best friend. Then Dianna and Eddie just got into a conversation about how it seems like maybe you and Demi had feelings for each other. Eddie didn't agree so we kinda just made a bet and well yeah." She looks down, I just wanna laugh. I'm not even mad, I just think it's hilarious.

"So you made a bet?"

"Selena don't be mad."

"Ha ha, no mom not even close. I think it's sweet how you're supportive of this. It's just something we never really talked about, and I thought you'd be disappointed in me."

"You tend to over think things don't you? There's no reason for me to be disappointed. I'm gonna support with everything." She pecks my forehead and pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks mom, this means a lot."

"How did you know?" I pull away so I can look at her.

"That I like her?"

"I don't know. It just happened. She makes me feel like no one else ever has. We were just always there for each other. I remember when she called me one night telling me how filming was. She spent almost the whole time talking about how great Joe is. I got really jealous but I never said anything. I know how much she liked him and I wouldn't have wanted to get in the way of that. I think I realized it when we filmed Princess Protection Program. It had been a while since we spent so much time together. We were sharing a room we had to film together in practically every scene. Even though we had time to do stuff in our room after filming, she wanted more. She would drag me out and take me to the beach, or we would walk around the city. It was her wanting to spend more time alone. I felt happy, because she was still picking me over everything else."

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"Wake up beautiful." I snuggle into her. I don't wanna get up yet.

"Snuggling into me won't stop you from having to get up." I rub my nose against her neck. I just really don't wanna leave my bed, it's too comfortable right now.

"You're making this a lot harder for me to get you out of bed." I kiss her neck and wrap my arms around her. She pecks my forehead and places her arms around me. I take that as a chance to snuggle into her even more.

"Baby can we just stay in bed all day? I'm exhausted, please?"

"Demi, I don't know."

"You know you want to."

"Not after what you did last night."

"Psh Jennel, I did nothing."

"You kept kissing my nose, even when I, wait." I roll my eyes, why does someone have to interrupt our moment?

"Hello Simon. No, nothing. What time? Okay, I'll be there."

"What does that ugly old fart want?"

"I have to go to an interview, in like thirty minutes. Might as well start getting ready now. Are you gonna stay in bed?"

"Yes, and so are you. You can wear whatever, you'll look beautiful either way. I just wanna be in your arms right now baby." I peck her lips and rest my forehead against hers. I move around so I can straddle her.

"What happened to wanting to be in my arms." She smirks at me and I just shake my head.

"This is more interesting. I'm really enjoying this view." I peck her lips once more and pull back grinning.

"Demi someone's calling you." Ugh, why?

"Who is it?"

"Demi quit being so lazy and just turn around. It's Selena." I jump out of bed and grab my phone.

"Good morning Selena!" I feel my phone vibrate against my ear. 1 new message.

_'What happened to not getting out of bed?_' I look back at Jennel and shrug.

* * *

"Well good morning to you too. Thanks for popping my ear drum."

"It was my pleasure. So what has you calling me this early?"

"Demi it's eleven, it's not exactly early." I pull the phone away from my ear, damn she's right. But she's never up at this time. "You're never up at this time, you usually sleep till noon."

"Psh people change... Who am I kidding? I kinda just wanna talk to you. Now I'm not even sure if I should." She's never been shy? I guess that's what you can call it.

"Selena, is everything okay?"

"I guess, in a way it is. I don't know Demi. Something happened yesterday, and never mind. Um I'll just call you some other time."

"No Selena! P-please, don't."

"I'm sorry Demi. Ugh, I'm just being stupid. Are you d-doing anything today."

"No, I don't think so."

"Do you wanna maybe meet up?"

"Are you asking me on a date Gomez?" I know Jennel could probably walk out any minute, but I know she wouldn't care if she hears me talking with Selena like this, she knows it means nothing.

"A d-date? I n-no. I mean unless you want to. Not that I do, it's just that well I mean."

"Selena, calm down. Ha ha, what's up with you? You're a mess right now. Just text me where alright?"

"Yeah, bye Demi."

"Bye Sel, can't wait for our date."

* * *

"You're going out with Selena?"

"Yeah, I would rather go out with you, but the stupid interview. But I'll won't be out long, I wanna spend the rest of the day with you my angel."

"I didn't know you and Selena had gotten so close."

"Close, we only talk maybe once or twice a month. What makes you think we're close?"

"Well I tried waking you up and you didn't want to, but Selena calls and you practically throw yourself out of bed."

"I'm sorry. Is someone jea-. Wait I just got a text."

_'So I have no clue where we should go. It's really up to you if you wanna be seen or not, so you choose.'_

_'I'll come over then. If that's okay with you? Should I bring anything? Do I have to dress up for our date ;)'_

_'Ugh, it's not a date. But you should at least dress yourself. Um if you want to I guess bring whatever you want.'_

_'See you in a few(:'_

"Read this." I show Jennel the last message she sent me.

"What about it?"

"Doesn't it remind you of something?"

"Should it?"

"Of course it should silly. Our first date." My smile grows even wider once I see hers.

"That was cute. I'll never forget that, you got so nervous."

"How could I not? I was talking to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Demi you really know how to make a girl smile."

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

"You're texting Demi aren't you?" I just nod. Ugh it's not a date.

"She really knows how to make a girl smile huh?"

"Mom stop, you're making me blush. She's coming over, you can either stay or leave, but please don't embarrass me."

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea. But I'll pass, I have some stuff to take care. I'll see you later honey, good luck."

"Thanks mom, I'm sure I'll need it."

_'So since this is a date, even though you're denying it. Should I be romantic and throw a pebble at your window or be ghetto and honk and tell you to get yo ass out hur?' _She's a dork! I feel my phone vibrate, she texted me again.

_'I'm pretty sure I messed it up by even asking what to do. I'm stupid, ha ha anyways. I'll just do what I want. Just know I'm here.'_ Crap she's here. Calm down Selena, no big deal. It's just Demi, the girl who hasn't been in your house for about a year, the girl you walked out on twice and you're finally going to spend time with, who also happens to be the girl you've been crushing on for years. Yep, no big deal.

_'Ran into Demi on the way out. Don't worry, I made sure to embarrass you.' _That's why parents shouldn't have the right to text. Ugh I'll deal with that later.

* * *

_'Can you unlock the door for me? I gotta make a good entrance on this date;)'_ This girl has no idea what she's doing to me. I walk out of the kitchen and unlock the door just like she asked.

"Honey I'm home." I press the side button on my phone, it took her 8 minutes to come up with that? She's a dork.

"I brought the stuff." Does she not realize she sounds like a dealer?

"The _stuff_?" I emphasize stuff, hoping she gets it. By the look on her face I'm guessing she did.

"Come on Demi, you can't just stand there. It is our date after all." I grab her hand and lead her upstairs to my room. I don't even know how I summoned the courage to do that. I look back at her and see her smiling at me. I look away and blush.

* * *

"Selena this is the worst date, you didn't even tell me to take a seat."

"Why would I when you practically threw yourself on my bed?"

"Some way to treat your date." We've been in my room for five minutes and it feels like forever. She's in a good mood, and I can tell she's trying to not make things awkward. They really shouldn't be, it's mainly me though. She's teasing me nonstop, and as much as I wanna tease back I just can't really form any words.

"Selena, is everything okay?"

"Huh, yes of course. Um so what movie should we watch? Unless you don't want to, we can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want huh?" I probably shouldn't have said that last part since she's smirking at me.

"Selena calm down, I won't do anything you don't wanna do. I actually just wanna talk, about anything." Talk, that's fine, I'm pretty sure I can do that without embarrassing myself too much.

"Why don't we play 20 questions instead, it'll kill time till we find something else to do?" She smiles wide at me when I mention that, she's quick to look down, I can see the blush on her face. What was that all about?

* * *

"What's your favorite curse word?" We've been asking question nonstop, it's actually really fun.

"Bitch? No fuck, or shit. Wait no, I think it's fuck. Ha I don't even know, there are just too many words to choose one." I shake my head as I let out a laugh, only Demi would have difficulty choosing a word.

"Umm would you get any body piercings, if so where?" I've actually been thinking about that a lot lately.

"Yeah, I'd probably get my nipples pierced." She cocks her eyebrow at me and I can't help but giggle a it, it's cute when she does that. "What? I answered your question."

"Yeah, it's just I never thought you'd want a piercing like that. I don't know, I think it's kinda sexy." I'm dying on the inside, there is no way she just said that. I look down trying to hide my blush, there's no point because I know she can see it.

"Don't hide your blush, that's the cutest thing a girl can do."

"Are you flirting with me Demi?"

"N-no. Psh no." Her voice is high pitched, yeah she's lying. But she's in a relationship, she shouldn't be flirting with me, and so am I. But I'm enjoying this.

"Really, cause it seems like it." I move in closer to her so our faces are inches apart.

"S-selena."

"Yeah?" I smile at her. It's cute to see her like this. Her eyes trail down so she isn't looking at me. I grab her chin and make her look at me.

"Remember, don't hide your blush, that's the cutest thing a girl can do." She blushes even more and I just smile at her. I get so shy when I like someone, but with Demi it's different. I'm still shy, but at the same time she makes me feel so confident.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll hopefully be uploading another chapter today or early tomorrow. Let me know what you think of this. Thanks to the one person who reviewed, and to DemenaForever13 for helping me(: Enjoy(:**

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

No big deal it's just Selena. I was so excited before and now that I'm parked outside her driveway I'm really nervous. I just don't want things to be awkward between us. I can tell something's up with her but she won't tell me, and I don't want that to get in the way of us being able to talk. I'm really happy that she called me though. I really do miss her, I feel like I can always come back to her. Which probably isn't the best thing, it's still hard for me to trust people.

I might as well just have fun with this. I grab my phone and open up a new message.

_'So since this is a date, even though you're denying it. Should I be romantic and throw a pebble at your window or be ghetto and honk and tell you to get yo ass out hur?' _ Nice move Demi, asking her what you should do makes sense right?

_'I'm pretty sure I messed it up by even asking what to do. I'm stupid, ha ha anyways. I'll just do what I want. Just know I'm here.'_

* * *

"Honey I'm home." I see her look at her phone then at me. I haven't seen her in so long. Well I saw her yesterday but she looked like a hobo. I just wanna hug her so bad, but I don't think I can even bring myself to do that.

"I brought the stuff."

"The _stuff_?" She emphasizes stuff, and just looks at me. I sound like a drug dealer, great.

"Come on Demi, you can't just stand there. It is our date after all." She grabs my hand and takes me upstairs. Did she just say date? Where did all this confidence come from? She looks back at me, our hands are still tangled, I smile at her and she looks down. Was she blushing?

* * *

"Selena this is the worst date, you didn't even tell me to take a seat." I enjoy teasing her, it's a hobby. It always has been.

"Why would I when you practically threw yourself on my bed?" She has a point. but I'm not gonna let it go that easy.

"Someway to treat your date." She's zoned out. We've been in her room for no more than five minutes. I don't want things getting awkward between us. I guess that's why I was nervous before. What's bugging me is that there's something on her mind right now and she won't admit it.

"Selena is everything okay?"

"Huh, yes of course. Um so what movie should we watch? Unless you don't want to, we can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want huh?" Sounds like a good idea. By the look on her face she thinks otherwise.

"Selena calm down, I won't do anything you don't wanna do. I actually just wanna talk, about anything."

"Why don't we play 20 questions instead, it'll kill time till we find something else to do?" I can't help but smile. Jennel and I did the same thing on our first date. Things have changed since then. Before I was thinking about Selena when I was with Jennel, and now that I'm with Selena I'm thinking about Jennel, it's better this way.

* * *

"What's your favorite curse word?" Shit, I curse a lot. Can I narrow it down to just one?

"Bitch? No fuck, or shit. Wait no, I think it's fuck. Ha I don't even know, there are just too many words to choose one." Apparently not. My turn to ask a question.

"Umm would you get any body piercings, if so where?"

"Yeah, I'd probably get my nipples pierced." I cock my eyebrow at her. Wow, I was expecting she'd say a belly button piercing or something. She just looks at me confused.

"What? I answered your question."

"Yeah, it's just I never thought you'd want a piercing like that. I don't know, I think it's kinda sexy." If Jennel got one, damn I just can't even. And that was supposed to stay in my head. I shake myself out of my thoughts. She's already looking down, trying to hide her blush. She's been blushing a lot today.

"Don't hide your blush, that's the cutest thing a girl can do."

"Are you flirting with me Demi?"

"N-no. Psh no." Yes, but I didn't mean to.

"Really, cause it seems like it." We were already close before, but now our faces are just inches apart.

"S-selena." That's all I can whisper.

"Yeah?" She smiles at me, there's that confidence again. I can't stare at her any longer so I stare at the wall. She grabs my chin and makes me look at her.

"Remember, don't hide your blush, that's the cutest thing a girl can do."

* * *

How am I breathing right now? I just, I'm lost. Her lips were just inches away from mine, how did we go from joking around to that?

"Ha ha, D-Demi please s-stop." I started tickling her to get us out of that situation. I just don't even know what to think right now. It's not like I wanted to kiss her or anything, I have Jennel, my angel is all I need. And she has Justin. It's not like she wanted to kiss me or anything, right?

"Demi, is everything okay?"

"Yup, perfect, everything's fine. I'm kinda hungry though." My stomach growled right after I said that. I left without eating breakfast this morning and it's already lunch time.

"Let's go eat."

* * *

"Was all of this really necessary?"

"Of course. You can't cook without making a mess, that means you never really cooked."

"Demi, we made sandwiches, there's no need for a mess, and there's mayonaise on the floor!"

"Ha ha, there's white creamy stuff on the floor!" Lord help me, I'm laughing at my own joke, but hey it was pretty funny.

"Eww Demi you perv. Clean it up!"

"Nope, you invited me on a date, so you clean." I stick my tongue out and walk towards the doorway.

"Oh no you don't come back here." I wink at her and try to make a run for it, but I'm too late she's already dragging me back.

"Selena watch o-. Ahh!" Out for the mayo. She slips causing me to fall down with her. We land next to each other. I stare at her, I'm not sure if she's hurt or not.

"Eww we slipped on your creamy white stuff." We both start laughing hysterically at her statement. I can't even breathe. She has her hand on her stomach.

"Help we've fallen and we can't get up!" That only causes us to laugh even more. I miss this, being our stupid dorky selves.

"Do we even qualify for life alert?" Do we? There's always old people in the commercials, it's not like people my age don't fall. Which is why I would qualify for a power scooter chair.

"Selena I qualify for a power scooter chair!" She gives me a weird look and gets up. She stretches out her hand and I take, she pulls me up and I almost crash into her.

"But you're like 8, how can you qualify for one?" Her and her exaggerations.

"Have you not seen the commercial? If you answer yes to any of these questions then you may qualify for a power scooter chair." I make a professional announcing voice which causes her to laugh. She blushes almost every time she laughs at me, what's up with that?

"Again, you're 8. What question could you have possibly answered yes to?"

"Are you forgetting who I am? I fall all the time, pretty much every day. I've obviously fallen in the past six months."

"I'm not surprised. You're really clumsy. What scares me is that you have the commercial memorized."

"Well what else am I supposed to do at 3 in the morning when I can't sleep? They're always showing crappy commercials."

"Um hello? You could call me duh?" I lean on the counter and watch her clean up. I should probably help, but I don't feel like it.

"It's not like you're up at that time."

"Psh, of course I am, I haven't been sleeping well lately. I go to bed and I'm exhausted but it's hard for me to go to sleep."

"Too much on your mind huh?"

"You have no idea." Yeah, something's bugging her.

* * *

"Care to share?"

"Popcorn? Sure here." She hands me the bowl and continues to look for a movie.

"You dork. I didn't mean the popcorn. What's up?"

"Nothing, what makes you think something's up?"

"Hmm well, you've been zoning out a lot. Compared to last night you're acting a lot different. And you said there's a lot on your mind so..."

"It's nothing Demi, don't worry."

"Which is exactly what someone says when something's bothering them. So what's up?"

"What is this 20 questions?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure we already played that." I smirk at her and she gives me a smile.

"It's complicated."

"How so? Sorry, I'm pushing you aren't I? You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I just wanna make sure you're gonna be okay." She stays quiet, great this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want there to be any awkward silences between us.

"Monsters Inc. Oh my gosh, Demi can we watch that?" So she wasn't really ignoring me, but she wasn't exactly paying attention either. Out of all the movies that's the one playing. As if I don't already miss my angel.

"Can we watch something else?"

"Wait you brought some stuff right?" Movies! And pickles! I completely forgot about that.

* * *

"So what movie?"

"I don't know I've seen all of them, except this one. What's it about?" I look at the movie she picked out, Imagine Me and You. That movie's great. It's so funny, but I never finished the ending.

"It's about a couple getting married. They've been best friends for years and they finally decide to get married. It takes place some place in Europe. The bride meets the person who did her flowers and kinda just feels something towards her and it's like that throughout the movie." She gives me this look, I can't really describe it. It's like she's looking at me but she's thinking about something.

"Selena, I know I was pushing you before, but what's up? You've never been one to zone out."

"Nothing Demi. I'll tell you, I just can't right now." I nod, I'm not making the same mistake I did last time.

"Just know you can come to me about anything. Don't forget."

"I wanna tell you, it's nothing bad though. It's just something complicated. I'm making it a big deal when it actually isn't."

"I understand."

* * *

Why is it that this feels so wrong, but yet so right? It just kinda happened. No questions were asked, nothing was awkward it happened out of nowhere. And I'm okay with it. I don't know if this should of even happened, it's nothing big, but it's something I wasn't expecting. It just feels right.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm bored out of my mind. If you guys have any ideas for a one shot you can send it in. I'll try to upload another chapter today. Enjoy(:**

* * *

**Demi**'**s Pov**

"Demi stop hogging the blanket."

"But I'm cold. And you know how much I love using a blanket when I'm watching a movie." I throw the blanket so it can still cover the both of us instead of mainly me. We were already cuddled together and we're barely ten minutes into the movie. It was unexpected. We were already sitting next to each other. Our knees were touching, our hands brushed against each others. I laced my hand with hers and placed my head on her shoulder. After that she kinda just pulled me into her so I was sitting on her lap. I got nervous, especially when she laid me down. But it felt comfortable. It didn't feel awkward it felt like something so natural. Cuddling like we are now is something we've always done, even when we were younger, but before I used to hold her since I was taller. Now she has me in her arms. I'm scared, I just can't help but think this won't last. That she might be doing this just to be nice and then things are gonna go back to how they were before.

"Demi what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You keep fidgeting and snuggling into me." I hadn't even noticed. My heads under her chin when it was on her chest.

"Just don't let go."

"Never."

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

"Never." I'm hoping she gets the double meaning to that. I tighten my grip on her. I hear her giggle. I wasn't expecting this. Having her in my arms like this feels so right. It's so comforting, I would to be able to do this everyday. But this is means nothing to her. Not like it does to me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's just their accents, it's so cute." I hear my phone go off, ugh I wanted to enjoy this.

"Sorry Demi."

"No Selena come back. I need the warmth." I look at my phone, Justin. Crap Justin.

"I knew you were only using me for my body." I stick my tongue out at her and open the message.

_'Hey Sel, call me when you can.'_

"Can you blame me? A girl has needs." She winks at me. Okay that was too far. I can feel my cheeks burning. It's a good thing she can't see me. I'll just calm him later.

* * *

"You don't know, not straight away. It just feels...warm, and comfortable, and you hang in there and give it a chance, and before you know it you're like - yeah, this is it. Must be love." I tighten my grip on Demi. This movie, I just oh the fucking irony.

"I don't agree. I think you know immediately, you know, as soon as your eyes... Then everything that happens from then on just proves that you have been right in that first moment. When you suddenly realize that you were incomplete and now you are whole." This movie is brilliant. I don't know who to agree with. Rachel and Luce are actually both kinda right.

"Who do you think is right?" Crap, I was hoping she wouldn't ask me. I keep looking at the screen but I feel her move around so she's facing me. Our lips are so close again. Nope, nothing is gonna happen, nothing can happen.

"Both."

"Psh, you can't just say both. You have to explain."

"Fine. I can't really pick a side. I just think that the second you make eye contact, everything changes. You'll never be the same. You won't be able to look at them the same. You view them with different eyes. At that moment it seems like everything stops, you're lost in their eyes and there's nothing you can do about it. A day doesn't go by that you don't think about that person. You may not talk as much, or they may not know how you feel for them but you don't give up and try to work things out. In the end when you're together, it shows that everything did change. That just by looking into their eyes, it had an effect on both of you. It kinda just reassures you things were meant to be." I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes as I rambled. I'm pretty sure that made no sense, but she asked for my opinion.

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"That was beautiful. I'm not saying it just to tease you, but that was very meaningful. It's like you're going through that right now." You have no idea.

"You are,aren't you?" I sigh, which is a dead giveaway.

"Yeah, I am."

"Is that what's on your mind?"

"It's not just that. It's true, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about them. I'm not thinking about how I can't have them. It's just that they'll never want me the way I want them. I'm surprised they trust me enough to even talk to me. We have history, and things didn't work out. I feel guilt, that's what kind of just brings me back to reality. I realized I have feelings for them, but its' too late. And nothing would ever happen between us anyway."

"Wait, what about Justin?"

"He's great, but after we broke up the first time, I just didn't feel the same towards him. Things changed between me and him. I loved him, I won't deny it. Now, I think it's more like a brotherly love, I don't think I could stand losing him though. He became my best friend at one point, he's a really great guy and all. But now we're pretty much together just for publicity."

"And this person is?"

"I can't say, not yet anyway. That person must not be named." He who must not be named. Voldemort. Great, well that's better than her knowing I have a crush on her.

"Alright then Harry Potter. You can't let him trip you up like this. Maybe he's not worth all of this, he's getting under your skin." She looks me in the eyes, it's hard to not stare back. She's worth it, she'll always be worth it. She said he, didn't she?

"And? When you want someone in your life, you go through anything to keep them from leaving. I don't care if I continue to wake up in the middle of the night, or if they're all I think about. They mean the world to me."

"Kinda like how much you mean to me." Her voice is so small I barely heard what she said. But I still heard it. She stops staring at me and looks down at her fingers.

"Did you say something?" I act like I didn't hear anything, I'm enjoying our time right now and if were to talk about that topic it would ruin all of this.

"No. Let's just get back to the movie."

* * *

Ugh, why is it so dark? Where am I? I try moving around so I can find my phone but something's in the way. It's Demi. When did we fall asleep?

I unlock my phone and check the time, 11:24. Wow, we've been out for a while. And I have five messages.

_Mom: 'I'm gonna be home a little later than I thought.'_

_'There's food in the fridge.'_

_'You guys looks so adorable cuddled up together.'_ I can't help but smile at that text. I have a picture message from her too.

_'I'm serious, just look at you guys.'_ I open the picture, it's me and Demi on the couch. Our legs are tangled, I have one arm wrapped around her and her arm is wrapped around my hips. I'm holding her other hand, and my chin is resting on her head. Maybe things will start falling into place.

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"Demi, wake up." I feel someone shaking me. Too bad, I'm not getting up.

"Demi wake up, you're not gonna sleep on the couch."

"Leave me aloone." I roll over and feel myself about to fall. Wait, couch?

"Demi, get up now. Even after all these years you're still so stubborn to wake up." Wait Selena? Fuck, when did I fall asleep.

"What time is it?"

"Almost twelve." Fuck, Jennel's gonna kill me. I was supposed to be with her.

"I have to go."

"No it's late, just stay. And your phone has been vibrating." I look at her, hoping she understands.

"Fine." She walks to the other side of the room and grabs my phone.

3 missed calls, okay not bad. 24 new messages. Yeah, I'm in some deep shit.

I don't even read all of them, I just open up Jennel's conversation.

_'Sorry babe, lost track of time and then I knocked out. I just woke up and it's late, so I'm just gonna stay over. I'm incredibly sorry, I feel bad now. You can stay at my place if you want. i'm sorry angel.'_

_'It's okay Demi. I was just worried since you didn't call or anything. Take care beautiful. Sleep tight;)'_

I have the best girlfriend ever, she's just so understanding. But ugh I still have all these other messages to read.

"Selena?"

"Hmm?" I look away from my phone and see that she's laying down on the other couch.

"Carry me?"

"Do I look like a slave?" I open my mouth to respond. But she beats me to it. "Never mind don't answer that. Fine, but you owe be big time Lovato."

She gets off of the couch and comes towards me. She wraps her arms behind my back and picks me up. I wrap my legs around her waist as my arms go around her neck. She smiles at me as her hands begin to move down my back.

Oh no, I'm pretty sure she's gonna drop me.

"Selena, I'm gonna fall."

"Relax Demi, I'll never let you fall." Her hands trail down my back to my thighs. Okay, this feels more secure, I have more support. Just a couple more steps and you'll be there.

Her hand begins to slip so she moves her hands to my ass. Fuck, she shouldn't have done that. First of all she isn't my baby, and second, if she squeezes my ass I'm gonna moan, which is gonna make everything awkward.

"Mmm." Too late. Oh great. At least there aren't any lights. Never mind. Are you serious, she has censored lighting in her hallway, since when.

"Sorry, Demi. I don't fuck on the first date." That only causes me to blush even more. I can't believe she just said that!

* * *

"Thanks for this, for everything really. I didn't even wanna get out of bed. I had planned to stay in all day, but when you called me I practically threw myself out of bed. And now here I am, spending the night."

"No problem Demi. I had fun, this was nice. You don't know how much I've missed you." For some reason that's the last thing I wanted to hear. I didn't expect her to actually say it, like it's comforting in a way. I just don't want things to get complicated between us.

"I've missed you too. A lot actually."

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

She's kinda hesitant to respond. Maybe I shouldn't have even said that. I don't regret it though, it's true. I miss her.

"Demi, I-I wanna make sure things are gonna be okay between us."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Again? Especially after what happened last time?"

"Yes. I'm not as stupid as I was before. I'm not gonna run away anymore. I'm done being a coward."

"Selena, please. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"It's already tomorrow." I stick my tongue out.

"Okay smart ass. Later on today? If you think you're ready to face all of this again, then wait till later. Goodnight Selly." I don't even try to hide my smile. Things are gonna work out for the best.

"Night Dems."


	13. Chapter 13

**Lol so this could have been up yesterday but I was too busy fangirling over Heart Attack lmao. Anyways, leave reviews you guys. Enjoy(:**

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

"Selena?"

"Yeah?"

"I was expecting you to take forever to respond."

"I haven't been able to fall asleep. What's wrong?"

"What have you been doing then?" Not watching you sleep. Ok, that was creepy even as a thought.

"What I always do when I can't sleep. I just lay in bed. Why are you up, it's four?"

"I don't know, I'm exhausted but I just can't really sleep."

"It may not help you sleep, but it'll make you feel better."

"And what would that be?"

"You can sleep in my arms just like before?"

"Before?"

"Yeah, on the couch I don't know when we fell asleep. When I woke up you were cuddled into me."

"Fine if you insist." She smiles at me and I just open my arms for her. She's quick to cuddle into me.

"Are you gonna be able to sleep?"

"I don't know. Can we watch tv?"

"Yes, your majesty. What do you want to watch? Actually no, I wanna talk. I wanna know everything that's going on in your life right now that I don't know of."

"You sure?"

"I have all the time in the world for you."

* * *

I don't have the heart to wake her right now. She looks so beautiful. She has no make up on, her hair is spread out on the pillow. Our legs are tangled again and her breath is tickling my neck. I lean in and peck her forehead as she snuggles into me. If only I could call her mine. What I wouldn't give to wake up to this beautiful face. I didn't sleep at all. How could I when there's a goddess in my bed?

"Selena?"

"Hmm?" I turn my head so I can face the door.

"Aww look at you two."

"Mother?" Is she seriously gonna do this, with Demi here?

"You guys look so cute. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were dating."

"Shh mom. I didn't think you'd be one of those embarrassing mothers." I whisper yell at her. I don't need Demi to wake up right now. "What are you here for?"

"Breakfast is ready."

"Alright, give me a moment. You know how stubborn she can get."

"Cute!" She whisper yells, she runs out before I can say anything. My mom can be such a child sometimes.

* * *

How do I wake her up. I shook her last night but she almost rolled off the couch, and I really wanna keep her in my arms right now, I'd feel empty without her.

"Demi, wake up." I shake her a bit, nothing.

"Demi, waaaake up." Nothing. I peck her forehead as she snuggles into me. So she's somewhat awake.

"Demi wake up."

"I don't wanna." I shake her more.

"Demi levantate." That was a horrible accent, but Spanish is the only other language I can tell her to get up.

"No queiro." How is her accent better than mine? We're both practically white.

"Ok. I'll just have to kiss." She doesn't say anything. I start pecking her forehead and then her cheek. She starts moving around, but she doesn't look at me. I kiss her her chin and that's when she turns to look at me.

"Seleena, you know I don't like my chin."

"Well good morning to you too." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Good morning. Did you even sleep?"

"Nah. There was really no point."

"Selly you can't live like this. You're gonna end up falling asleep throughout the day. You should have woken me up."

"No. You know how hard it was for me to wake you up right now. You looked so peaceful, and you had already woken up once, I just wanted you to get your rest."

"Well aren't you the sweetest? Where you always like this? You could have woken me up either way" Was I? I'm not sure, I think I was. There's no point of waking her up.

"There was no point of waking you up. You looked so comfortable I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"But you wake me up now?"

"Only 'cause my mom came in telling me breakfast's ready."

"You should've said so. I'll meet you downstairs." Are you serious? It was that easy? I could have just said food and she would have ran out like she did now.

"Selly?" It feels nice to hear her call me that, it's been too long.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You're the best you know that?" I just nod and give her a small smile.

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"Selena can you get the juice out?"

"Only if you call me by the right name." Mandy turns around to look at me.

"Demi!"

"Mandy!" I respond just as excited. I missed her, she's been like a second mom to me. She brings me into a bone crushing hug. I really don't mind.

"How you been?"

"Great, everything's perfect." It's the truth, and it feels great to be able to say that.

"That's great honey. I'm glad to see you, hopefully this won't be the last time."

"I hope it's not. And if Selena doesn't wanna hang with me doesn't mean we can't." She lets out a laugh. It's good to know that even though things changed between Selena and I, Mandy is still so chill about things.

* * *

"I kinda wanna talk to you about that."

"Yeah Mandy, what's up?"

"I saw you and Selena on the couch yesterday. And I'm happy for you two, I know how much you both care for each other. I know what happened between you two, and just because she's my daughter that doesn't mean I'm gonna take her side. But I don't wanna see my baby break again." Fuck. Damn. I've barely walked back into her life and I'm getting threatened. Not even Jennel's parents would react like this. I sure hope they don't. I know Mandy isn't mad, she's just watching out for Selena.

"Mandy, hurting Selena is the last thing I would ever want to do. I would never intentionally hurt her I can promise you that. I'm not the same girl I used to be. I won't make the same choices I made before. I never knew anything about Selena, she never really lets her guard down. But it won't happen again, not intentionally because I can't guarantee you that everything will be perfect between us. Anything can happen. And if something does happen, no matter what it is, Selena will always have a special place in my heart. I told her years ago and I still mean it, she will always be my number one."

"Food!" Selena come running into the kitchen. I look back at Mandy and she gives me a small smile and nods. I hope she believes me, that was nothing but the truth.

* * *

"Selena, can you get the juice?" I completely forgot, I could have gotten it for her before.

"I'll get it Mandy."

"No let Selena get it." Selena sighs and gets up. She's so lazy.

"Thanks Demi. Everything you said, it means a lot. I just hope you mean it."

"Of course I do. She's still my best friend, no matter what."

"You know it's not polite to whisper!" Selena yells from the fridge and I just laugh.

"She doesn't change does she?" I look back at Mandy.

"She has, in a way. She's still the same dork I met years ago. But I never realized how sweet and caring she actually is." Selena sits down and places the juice on the table. I look at Mandy, I don't know if she wants to keep talking in front of Selena or not. She winks at me. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

Demi was right, I'm exhausted right now. I let her walk out. I know I'm not gonna fall asleep right now, but I just wanna stay in bed. Out of nowhere I was just hit with all this tiredness.

I've been in bed for five minutes and I can't anymore. I need food. I smell it and it's just making it worse. I walk out and go down the stairs. I never really cared for these stairs, but after yesterday I do. I wasn't expecting Demi to moan like that. It was a total turn on. It's cute how embarrassed she got. At least now I know what makes her moan.

* * *

"I kinda wanna talk to you about that." Oh no, what are they gonna talk about? When your parents have a conversation with your friends it's never good.

"Yeah Mandy, what's up?" Should I walk in and stop whatever this is from happening or let them talk? By the tone my mom's using I'm guessing she needs to talk. Ugh, I'll just sit on the stairs till they're done.

"I saw you and Selena on the couch yesterday. And I'm happy for you two, I know how much you both care for each other. I know what happened between you two, and just because she's my daughter that doesn't mean I'm gonna take her side. But I don't wanna see my baby break again." My mom is so caring, but I kinda wish she would stay out of this.

"Mandy, hurting Selena is the last thing I would ever want to do. I would never intentionally hurt her I can promise you that. I'm not the same girl I used to be. I won't make the same choices I made before. I never knew anything about Selena, she never really lets her guard down. But it won't happen again, not intentionally because I can't guarantee you that everything will be perfect between us. Anything can happen. And if something does happen, no matter what it is, Selena will always have a special place in my heart. I told her years ago and I still mean it, she will always be my number one." She's perfect. She's Demi, she's obviously perfect. Everything she said just now, it really gets to me. I hope she means everything she says.

"Food!" I run in. I don't think I can listen in on anything like that anymore

* * *

"Selena can you get the juice?" Are you serious, but I just sat down.

"I'll get it Mandy." Yup Demi can get it.

"No Selena can get it." I sigh and get up. It's not like we need to drink while we eat. Gosh I'm lazy.

I know they're still talking, but I can't hear what they're saying.

"You know it's not polite to whisper!" I yell from the fridge. I hear Demi's laugh. It's so different, I love it though.

They continue to talk but they aren't whispering anymore. I'm not really paying attention anyway. Not until my mom winks at Demi.

* * *

"Really how so?" What are they talking about?

"She was being so shy about everything, and then all this confidence came out." Wait are they talking about me.

"What?"

"Aww that's sweet, what else?" Are they seriously going to ignore me. I look at Demi. She doesn't look at me, instead she serves herself waffles but I can see the smirk on her face.

"Well..." This time she looks up at me, I can't help but blush. I grab like four waffles and place them on my plate.

"She's a total sweetheart. I thought she was a total ass. Well she still is, but yesterday was different. Sure she's caring, but the way she expressed herself, I don't think she's over done it like that." She blushes and I look at my mom. She's enjoying this.

"So what are the plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Selena caring? Pshh yeah right." Are you serious mother? I try talking and she ignores me.

"I know right it surprised me too." I hit Demi's leg under the table. That causes her to look at me. "She just held me in her arms. Honestly it was comforting. She was there when I couldn't sleep. Everything was perfect. Wasn't it?" She pinches my cheek and I swat her hand away, causing my mom to glare at me which makes Demi and I laugh.

"Are you done embarrassing me now?"

* * *

"Selena let me in."

"Never."

"Selly please?" Ugh she knows how to get to me.

"It's open."

"Was it open the whole time."

"Yeah."

"Selena, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, just really embarrassed."

"It's not just that Selena is it?." She's right, it isn't just that. We spent the rest of breakfast talking about random stuff and them some how my crush got dragged into this. I don't even know how to respond to her.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes because Voldemort." We both start laughing. I ever date her, I'm gonna call her that. "Is making this really hard for you."

"No, it's not that Demi. It's just... Well have you ever liked someone? Not just liked someone, you feel like it's more than just a crush but not exactly love. Their presence gives you butterflies, and their smile makes your day. You go crazy with their touch, and you just wanna hold them in your arms for day. But nothing will ever happen between you. Have you ever felt like that? Kind of like a forbidden love?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's an update, I could have done it sooner but the internet hates me. Things will get heated, you've been warned. And if you guys know anything about ice skating, let me know. Thanks to the people that are leaving reviews. If you haven't make sure to leave one. Enjoy(:**

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"How did things with Selena go?"

"Perfect." In a way. Well the last conversation we had wasn't. It wasn't exactly a conversation, she just put her walls up. This Voldemort guy is really getting to her. I've never seen her like this. Yeah she's crushed on guys before but never something like this. She's talking about forbidden love, it just makes me wonder who she could possibly like that she can't date. I'm just gonna have to keep trying, I don't like to see her hurting.

"Perfect?"

"Yup. Things are perfect between us. How was yesterday? I'm sorry I didn't come back."

"It's okay Demi. Um the interview was great, it's kinda what happened after the interview that wasn't so great."

* * *

"This isn't fair."

"Demi, I know I'm sorry." She can't leave me.

"It'll only be a couple of weeks and then I'll be back. It'll be alright Demi, we'll be alright."

"But I need you here with me."

"And you think I don't? I don't wanna have to go Demi, I wanna stay here with you."

"But why can't you just record here?"

"Simon said it's best if I record at home, my family's there and and the producer seems to have the same thought."

"Yes, but I'm here."

"I'm sorry Demi. I tried, there's nothing I can do about it." This really isn't fair. I don't want her to leave, but I'm being selfish. She needs to start her career.

"When are you leaving?"

"T-tonight." Tonight? No, she can't be leaving me tonight. This isn't fair.

"WHAT! No baby, why didn't you tell me? When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, Simon called me after the interview so we could meet up. We discussed it and he said I'll be back for the end of the show or something like that." She's gonna be gone for a month.

"Jennel, you should have told me. We don't have that much time to spend together as it is. I wouldn't have stayed if I knew you were leaving."

"I did tell you. Well kinda, I texted you telling you we need to talk, but once you texted me back I thought I'd just tell you when you come back. I know how much you miss Selena, you needed that time with her and I wasn't going to take that away from you." Fuck, I never did read the texts.

"That's why I love you. You're so caring and thoughtful, and here I am being selfish." Did I just say I love you?

"D-demi. I."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I wasn't even supposed to say that. I mean I said it, but I kinda wanted to keep it in my head. I probably just messed things up between us. I'm mean why am I apologizing? It's not like I regret it, 'cause I don't but I already sa-." Kissing someone is always the best way to shut them up.

I get lost in the kiss immediately. I feel her caress my cheeks so my hands drop to her back. Her tongue traces my bottom lip, begging for access. I let her in, we both moan once our tongues come in contact with each other. We pull away breathless. Her forehead rests against mine.

"I love you Demi. Don't ever doubt that. And I wanna show you how much. " She kisses me again, this time it's a bit rougher, but still so slow and passionate. Her hands drop down to my thighs as she picks me up. My hands wrap around her neck as she carries me to my room. Deja vu.

* * *

She lays me down and places herself over me. Goosebumps take over my skin as she slides my shirt up to the edge of my bra. Her lips attach themselves to mine. My hands begin to caress her body. I rub my hands up and down her sides as she draws circles on my stomach. I pull away and tug her bottom lip causing her to let out a moan.

I grab her thighs and begin to massage them. Her hips begin to move into mine. My hands slide up her back so I can remove her shirt.

"Don't." I whisper. Her hands were already moving up to cover herself. I sit up and peck her nose. She lets out a laugh. I remove my shirt and let it fall with hers.

"You're beautiful Jennel. There's no need for you to cover up." I peck her chest and proceed to remove her clothing.

* * *

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your socks, and one get stuck in your jeans and the other one is still on your foot." I peck her nose. I didn't want this to be so serious.

"If you keep pecking my nose I'm gonna keep all my love to myself."

"Muah." I peck her nose again. She straddles me and grabs my face.

"I love you Demi. I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that." I thought she was gonna say something else.

"I've been waiting so long to hear those words Jennel."

"I love you." She pecks my nose. I let out a small laugh.

* * *

She moves down so she can place kisses down my stomach. Her hand reaches to caress my breast. My nipples harden at her touch. She pinches them causing my hips to buck.

She's being so gentle. She's kissed pretty much every inch of my body, except where I need her to be. But I'm not complaining. I've never been treated like this. She's so loving and caring, I hate that she's leaving.

She spreads my legs and places herself between them.

"Look at me princess." She tilts my head up. Her eyes aren't lustful and full of desire. They're loving and compassionate This won't just be a good fuck, she's letting me know that by the way she's looking at me.

"I love you Demi."

"I love you too Jennel." She leans over to peck my nose. I instantly blush, she's being so cute about this. I know she's never been with a girl and neither have I, we're both in the same boat but it's cute that she's taking control.

She places her mouth on my nipple, I feel her tongue drag itself on my skin tracing circles around it, making it even harder than it was before. One hand goes to caress the other. She places her other hand on the inside of my thigh and works her way up.

"Jennel." I moan her name. I need her to touch me.

"Relax Demi." She begins to rub my clit and attaches her mouth on my other breast. My hips begin to move against her hand. I moan once her fingers are inside me. She begins to plant kisses up my neck and to my lips.

"Mmm Jennel." My back arches as she places her mouth where I need her the most. Her fingers are pushing inside me faster. She begins to suck my clit. I can feel myself getting closer.

She increases her speed and pushes into me harder. Her tongue is rapidly flicking my clit. I throw my head back in pleasure. For someone who's never done this before she's just damn.

"Fuck baby, I'm so close." My hips are moving against her mouth. She gently bites down. My hands tangle themselves in her hair. She removes her hand and replaces it with her tongue. I push her into me. I need more. She grabs my hands and places them to the side. She looks up at me and laces our hands together. I smile at her, she's just so perfect.

* * *

I slow down and let her ride out her orgasm.

"I love you Demi."

"I know, you haven't stopped telling me." I lay down next to her and push her hair out of her face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She starts tickling me.

"J-jennel. S-st-o ahaha Jennel please."

"I love you." She whispers in my ear.

"And I love you my angel." She brings our lips into a kiss. She pulls back and places her forehead against mine. Her lips brush up against mine and I lean in for another kiss but I hear her let out a laugh. I feel her smile against my lips. I lean in again only to kiss her cheek. She's being such a cute tease right now.

"Why are you so perfect? You're being so cute. You make me feel like I've never felt before. I'm so happy when I'm with you."

"I live to make you happy Demi." I lean in once more, but this time I cup her cheeks so she can't pull away.

* * *

"I can't. I'm sorry Jennel, I really want to but we can't be seen together right now." I wish I could go with her, but we can't risk anything.

"I understand." It pains me to see her so sad. But this is for the best. This won't be the first time we're gonna be apart. We might as well get used to it.

"Jennel baby don't be so sad. I know this is hard, for both of us but we'll get through it. It's you and me babe, it's just a month. We'll talk everyday baby, we can have Skype dates. We'll get through it. You should be smiling, you're gonna start recording."

"You're right. I just have to stay positive. I love you Demi."

"I love you too Jennel."

* * *

"I don't wanna be rude, but we spent pretty much all of yesterday and part of today together. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm really lonely."

"So first you use me for my body, and now you just need me to keep you company. Do you want my money too?"

"Ugh, like I said before a girl has needs."

"Do you want me to come over, or what?"

"Can you come please, I don't wanna leave my bed right now."

"Fine, I'll see you in a few."

"Thanks Selly."

* * *

"How can I be of assistance?"

"I don't know… Hold me?" I move closer to her as she opens her arms. "You know, I'm starting to think you hold me just because you like it, not because I want you to."

"Fine then I won't hold you anymore." I just smile. I don't feel like messing with her right now. I just want my baby back. "Demi you're worrying me, what's got you so quiet?"

I can't even tell her. Maybe I can. She already knows that Jennel and I got really close.

"Um well. It's complicated."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable with."

"No Sel, I trust you. Jennel. I well , you know that me and her got really close and well she was kinda staying with me. And she left a while before you got here. And I just really miss her."

"Oh Demi I'm sorry. You have me. Even though I'm not Jennel, but I'm here for you."

"I know thanks." I cuddle into her as her grip tightens on me. This is comforting, it kinda scares me how comfortable I feel in her arms.

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

How did things change so fast? We went from talking once a month, to me sleeping at her house for almost a month. I'm not complaining. I got to wake up next to her and hold her while we sleep. I was finally able to sleep. It's been kinda hard being around her though. And she hasn't made it any easier. She's always been a touchy person, and that doesn't help the situation. But aside from that, things are just perfect between us. We haven't brought the past up yet, I kinda want to. But it'll happen when it needs to.

"We should go ice skating."

"What! Where?" I can barely skate on regular ones.

"I don't know. Let me Google it. I haven't done that in a while, it'll be fun."

"But we'll be seen. I don't mind it. But you know." I don't care if we're seen or not. I just don't wanna get the fans all happy and maybe nothing comes out of this. I'm not saying me and Demi are gonna stop talking again, but if it does happen, I don't want it going public, and I'm guessing she thinks the same

"This one come here." I walk up behind her and look at the screen.

"It's far away from here. We can leave now and just spend the night over there. Come on Selly please?" She called me Selly, and she's pouting. She knows exactly how to get what she wants. But I'm not sure about this.

"I don't know Demi. I've never been ice skating, and I can barely skate on regular ones. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Did I make it too obvious?" She turns around to face me. If I just lean in a bit more our lips could no. These thoughts will be the death of me.

"Fine, we'll go but on one condition."

"Anything."

"You won't let me fall."

"I won't let you fall. And if I do, I'll always be there to catch you."

* * *

We've been in the car for what seems like hours, and I just can't stop thinking about what she said. It's been replaying in my head ever since.

_"I wont let you fall. And if I do, I'll always be there to catch you."_

There's just more to it than she won't let me fall on my ass. There's so much more meaning behind those words. It's like saying she won't let me hurt, and if I already am, she'll be there to make it better. It could be just me taking it that way, but the way she said it only confirms that she meant it in a different way.

Sometimes I feel like she knows, especially since we've been together for so long. Everyday it's something new, we flirt a little more. She's caught me staring at her more than once but she doesn't say anything about it. I fall for her a bit more each day.

"Selena, you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just nervous. I'm gonna bust my ass."

"Ha ha. So what? We're gonna have fun, it doesn't matter. And you know I'm gonna be there to catch you if you fall."


	15. Chapter 15

**And here is the next chapter. Sorry that updates got slower but I'm back at school now, but soccer season's almost over so I should have more time to at least write. Thanks for reading this, it means a lot. Don't forget to leave reviews, and enjoy(:**

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

"No. Sorry. Nope. I can't, I'm taking them off."

"Selena, please calm down. You haven't even stood on the ice yet. You're not even standing on the carpet yet either."

"I know, but they're already on, and I feel like my foot is gonna slip or something. I'm taking them off. I'll just watch you."

"Selena please? What if you have kids one day and they wanna go ice skating and they fall, what are you gonna do then huh?"

"That wouldn't happen cause I'd take them skateboarding instead." If looks could kill I'd be 6 feet under.

"Okay Demi, I'll try."

"Yey! Thanks! You're gonna have to stand first." Alright, I'm pretty sure I can stand. No I can't I'm about to fall.

"At least you tried, but that table won't be there to give you balance."

"Fine, how do I keep my balance then?"

"I can't really explain it, you kinda just know. See?" She stands up but wobbles a bit. Demi's a lot clumsier than I am, if she can do it, I'm pretty sure I can too.

* * *

"Demi?"

"It's okay Sel, I'll be right behind you. If you fall on your face, well I'm sorry, but you can't say I didn't try." I just nod at her. I'm not really a big fan of falling. I let go of the wall and place my foot on the ice. Okay Selena you can do this, no matter how thin the ice looks.

"Good, see you're already standing on it." I watch the people just skate by. I'm pretty sure that kid is five and he just sped right past me.

"Alright, now just watch me." She moves past me. She pushes her right leg back to give her a start then she does the same with the other. Seems simple enough. I mean I'm standing on ice right now, I don't see why I can't move.

"That's pretty much all it is to it. Make sure to bend your knees." She skates back to where I am. I smile at her and try to do what she did.

"See you got it, you're doing a lot better than I did my first time."

"Eww Demi tmi." She looks at me confused, I have a perverted mine, she does too but she's kinda slow.

"Eww Sel, get your mind out of the gutter." We both start laughing and continue to skate.

* * *

"You were scared for no reason. You're doing really well."

"Well I learned from the best."

"Aww aren't you the sweetest?" She turns around to face me. How the fuck do you skate backwards? I'm not even gonna try, I haven't fallen yet and I'm trying to keep it that way.

"Demi?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I stop?" We've been going in circles for what seems like forever.

"I'm not sure. I usually kinda just fall. Sorry?"

"You're stupid!"

"You love me either way!"

"Whatever you sa-"

"Selena watch out!" Watch out? I turn my head and see that little kid, damn he's going fa-, that's what I should be looking out for.

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"I know I said I'd catch you, but at least I broke your fall." I honestly wasn't expecting this. It's too cliche. She doesn't respond.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I've never really seen her look at me this way. I can't exactly describe it, it's similar to the way Jennel looks at me sometimes, I've just never seen her like this. It's different than before, maybe I just now noticed.

"Selena?"

"S-sorry. A-are you o-okay?" I feel her breath hit my lips, I hadn't realized we were this close.

"Y-yeah Sel, I'm fine, are you?" She doesn't respond, she just gets up and helps me up.

* * *

"Selena what was that about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't wanna bring it up before because I didn't know what would happen if I did, but now that we're at the hotel, I wanna know what happened."

"I have no clue what your talking about." Ugh, why is she being so difficult?

"Don't play dumb. After you fell you didn't even respond, and when you did you left. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I know I said I wouldn't let you fall but you didn't hurt yourself."

"Demi, nothing, I'm just being stupid as always alright. It's nothing to worry about. Can we eat now I'm hungry."

"So that's it? We're back to this again? You're just gonna act like nothings's wrong? Selena I worry about you do you not get that? We've been practically living together for over two weeks now and I notice things. I've noticed how you keep zoning out, how you still can't sleep well at night, how you sigh and hug me even tighter. It's been bugging me and I wanna know what's wrong. I didn't wanna say anything before because I don't wanna risk anything between us, but I need to know. I care about you so much. Is it me? Am I doing some-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself. You're being nothing but perfect, alright? You're not at fault." She tilts my chin up so I can meet her eyes.

"Selena."

"Shh, don't say anything." How can I not when's close to tears?

"I love you Selly." I lean and peck her cheek. At least that got a smile out of her, and a blush.

"Me too Demi. I'm sorry, for this and f-for leaving you. I j-just, I'm sorry." It pains me to see her cry. She's my rock, she always has been, even now that Jennel isn't here. She's aware of how much I miss her and she' been there to comfort me. And now here I am holding her in my arms.

"Sel, I won't force you to tell me anything, but I don't like seeing you like this, it hurts me too. I just wanna know what's going on. You know you can tell me anything, I won't judge."

* * *

"How bad were you crushing Joe?" Joe? What does he have to do withthis?

"Sel what does he have to do with this?"

"Just answer it."

"A lot more than I thought I would. I kept trying to deny the feelings, but they were always there."

"It hurt right? Having him so close, but not being able to be with him."

"Yeah. I used to always call you and stuff telling you. But what does this have to with you?"

"Because I'm in the same boat, just worse."

"With Voldemort?"

"Ha ha, yes Demi with Voldemort. Describe how you felt before you and Joe were dating."

"It hurt me. He was a good friend, we always had this chemistry. But he was always with someone else. I didn't really like it because even though it was only a friendship we both knew there could be so much more. He was so close, but yet so far. I don't ger where you're going with this."

"You'll get it, after you answer this. Were you heart broken with all of that?" Psh of course. After the break up things obviously didn't go well, but I'd still say he was my first love.

"Yeah, I liked him so much."

"Imagine that, but worse. You've known this person for longer than you've known Joe. The friendship was really strong, and things didn't feel right. It didn't feel like just a friendship but you couldn't figure it out. And once you did, you realized that you want more than just a friendship with that person. You ended up pushing them away and walking out of their life. And then you get to be with them again. You get to hold them and just spend time with them like before, but you know nothing can happen and that breaks your heart. Each day that goes by you fall even more, and there isn't much you can do. You denied the feelings at first, but then once you accept them, it hurts you because you're new to this. You didn't expect something like this too happen. You're not supposed to feel this way towards someone like that. You've already fallen too hard, and there's no way out. You'll continue to suffer every time you're with them because you can't call them m-mine..." And now she's tearing up again. She must be really into this person for her to be crying like this. I pull her into my lap and hold her. I'm just at a loss of words. We've been through so much, but never have I seen her this way. I've never heard her talk this way. Her feelings for this person are obviously strong, strong enough to break her down.

"Selena, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to go through this, look at what it's doing to you."

"It doesn't matter Demi, I'm just being dramatic. Everyone's wanted something they can't have."

"If it didn't matter you wouldn't be breaking in my arms right now. Why have you been holding this in for so long? You could have told me, but you wanna suffer alone and pretend like everything alright when it obviously isn't. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" I feel even worse now. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, and the way I said it doesn't make it any better. I was kinda harsh.

"I'm sorry Demi." Great. I'm making it seem like this is her fault. There's really no one to blame, maybe Voldemort.

"I don't get why you can't be with him. There's really nothing going on between you and Justin anyway so why not just break up with him and date Voldemort?"

"It just isn't that easy Demi. Nothing could ever happen between us because that would be risking the friendship and I don't wanna lose them, I'm not ready for that."

"Why don't you just kiss them?"

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

Why does this have to be so comforting yet so painful? I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I didn't want this to happen. I didn't mean to leave her after I helped her get up, but I just needed to get out of there. I couldn't stand being so close to her lips. It wasn't the best move because now I'm sitting on her lap as her arms are wrapped around me. The fact that she just pecked my cheek doesn't make it any better either.

"I'm sorry Demi." Why can't she just leave this alone? I wanna be able to talk to someone about this, but she definitely isn't the right person. I can't talk about her with her, it just isn't right. But she doesn't know it's her, she swears it's a guy, and she is dead wrong.

"I don't get why you can't be with him. There's really nothing going on between you and Justin anyway so why no just break up with him and date Voldemort?"

"It just isn't that easy Demi. Nothing could ever happen between us because that would be risking the friendship and I don't wanna lose them, I'm not ready for that." I just got her back, and I don't think I could live without her.

"Why don't you just kiss them?"

"Kiss them? I can't just kiss them. That would destroy our friendship. It's a huge risk." As much as I would love to kiss her, it's impossible.

"I would do it. Sure it's a big risk, but the way you describe how you feel for them makes it obvious your feelings are very strong. And if the friendship doesn't work out after that then they're stupid because they shouldn't let that get in the way of what you already have. You never know, they might even have undiscovered feelings towards you."

"And what if I kissed you?" Fuck I wasn't supposed to say that, and I probably shouldn't have turned to face her when I said it. She looks shocked, and she's blushing?

"I mean what if I kissed you. Tell me things wouldn't change between us, tell me you'd be okay with something like that." I'm kinda scared of what her answer could be. I can tell she's really thinking about it.

"It, it w-would be different." Is she seriously stuttering? There's nothing to be nervous about.

"How so? I mean compared to Voldemort we both just got close me and you, how would that make it any different?"

"Because you're a girl, and so am I."

"Gender has nothing to do with it. If I were to grab your face and kiss you, you would mind wouldn't you?"

"S-selena. I."

"Exactly it would change things between us."


	16. Chapter 16

******I kinda lost interest in writing this which is why I haven't updated. I had writer's block too so that made things even worse. Demi's new album gave me some ideas. I'll be updating more since the last day of school is next week. Enjoy(:**

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

"Selena you're actually home? I thought you wouldn't be back till the end of the week."

"Me too. Well that was the plan but when I got back from filming Wilmer was at Demi's so I just came back." My mom opens the door even more so she's able to walk in. She takes a seat on the edge of my bed and faces me. I know what's next, she's gonna be asking me all these questions.

"I'm sorry sweetie is everything okay?" Or maybe just one question.

"Yeah mom, everything's fine. I just didn't feel comfortable there. Well not with him there." I sigh nd let my head rest on my headboard. I miss her already.

"So you're jealous?"

"Possibly. Maybe. Probably. Most likely yes. Wilmer is the only ex she still talks to. Things changed between her and Joe after they broke up but with Wilmer it's different. She told me that he's just always been there for her. And that made me happy to know that someone was taking care of her when I couldn't. But I know she still feels something for him. I don't know how strong her feelings for him are that scares me because I wouldn't wanna share with him. Or with anyone actually." It's not like I'm jealous, I'm not sure exactly. I just wouldn't wanna get replaced. I know she's in a relationship because of what Nick to me when I went to the X Factor, but she's never mentioned it and neither have I.

"You've changed a lot. I hope you realize that. That's probably not what you were expecting to hear but it's true. Before you would just try to stop me from talking about something like this or you would deny things."

"What's the point? I sound so pessimistic right now don't I? I just don't want this to end. I thought she would want to distance herself from me, but is seems like she needs me in her life just as much as I do."

"You're just going to have to wait to see how things play out."

* * *

"What's wrong now?" I just sigh. I don't feel like talking right now. I just show my mom the phone.

She gives me a sad look. I don't know why this even hurts right now. I know they've remained in contact but they don't go out much and he decides to show up at her house and now they're taking pictures together with Demi's remaining contestants.

I guess it's because that can't happen between us. Even as friends we can't go out in public, we only go out to secluded areas. I haven't said anything about it to her, I don't think I should. It's her choice and she knows that. It's like she's hiding us. Maybe that's why I feel like crap right now, because she isn't ashamed of being seen with her ex but she doesn't wanna go out with her ex best friend who happens to be her friend again. I'm probably just overreacting, but it's true. I'll probably just keep quiet about it.

* * *

'I hope you sleep well beautiful.' I lock my phone and place it next to me. I watch my phone, it just sits there in that big empty space. I've gotten so used to sharing her bed, and now I'm alone texting her goodnight when I would wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

'I hope you sleep well beautiful.' I let out a long sigh and throw my phone. I watch as it bounces off my bed to the ground.

Should I call her? I don't even know what to do. I haven't heard from her since this morning when she left. That's weird she always comes here or call or texts or something.

I throw the covers off of me and run to the other side of my room. I don't even know why I threw it in the first place, I guess I was just frustrated.

* * *

12:21. It's midnight! I shouldn't even have to think about calling her. I don't even know where she is.

"Hello?"

"Sel is everything okay? Where are you?"

"Demi I'm at home calm down. Are you okay you're flipping out." You're flipping out. Is she serious?

"Selena it's past midnight and I haven't heard from you today and you didn't come home after work." I stop talking and realize what I had just said. Home.

"Home? You know you make it sound like we're married right? But I like the sound of that." I'm more than sure that she's smiling right now.

"Whatever, just tell me where you are I'll come pick you up."

"No Demi don't worry. I'm at home, well my home." Her home? She needs to be here with me.

"But you're supposed to be here with me." I pout even though she can't see me.

"I know Demi I'm sorry. But I'm gonna be staying here now. I know I was gonna stay till Jennel comes back and that's in a couple of days but I just thought it'd be best to just come back now instead of later. So um yeah, goodnight I hope you sleep well." Why does she wanna go back so soon? She thought I wouldn't catch on if she could speak quickly.

"Whoa wait! Did I do something wrong? I mean we were doing fine, well at least I thought we were but."

"Demi it's fine we're fine. Can we just talk about this some other time, maybe in the far future like I don't know next year."

"Next year sure why not?"

"Really?" Her voice gets higher.

"Knowing me do you really think I can go to sleep not knowing if I did something wrong?"

"But you didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm not saying you're lying but I how do I know?"

"Fine you win like always. Over the phone or?"

"Can you come over? Please, I miss you a lot more than I thought I would. "

"Fine Demi. The things I do for you. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks Sel. Bye."

"Demi wait." What more does she need to say if we're about to see each other?

"Yeah?"

"I miss you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Asdfghjkl. I'm sorry I didn't update, I thought I had but apparently I didn't. Sorry, but here another chapter.**

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"Selena! I missed y- what happened?" The excitement in my voice goes away the I see the look on her face.

She pulls me into a hug, my hands instantly wrap around her neck. I pull away, but regret doing it.

"Selly is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah. It's just I don't know what to do." I walk behind her and close the door. She follows me into my room. She's quick to throw herself on my bed.

"I think you missed my bed more than you missed me."

" I've just missed sharing a bed with you. That hour I spent in bed was horrible. My bed was so empty." I don't know why I'm blushing right now, but I shake it off.

* * *

"So Justin wants you to go to his place? And to dinner? When?" I really don't see what the big deal is. Honestly I wish she wouldn't have to go, I'd rather keep her all to myself.

"Yeah. Um this Friday. I don't wanna go. I'm not gonna lie I miss him. Our schedules are so complicated right now we barely have enough time to see each other. We publicly broke up. But I miss him. And that surprises me." She misses him? I thought she didn't like him anymore. Friday? That's the day Jennel comes back. I'm happy I've missed her so much, but I wanted to be with Selena till Jennel arrived, ugh stupid Beiber always managing to mess up our plans.

"Wait that's the day Jennel comes back isn't it? I'll just cancel, I mean we already had plans. Wait why don't you just come, with Jennel too. It could be like a double date." A double date? Does she know? That would be nice, I mean I guess. But I wouldn't want to give us away. That would jeopardize not just me but Jennel too. I decide to ignore her suggestion, I'll give it some thought, but I'm pretty sure if we discuss it I'm gonna say something that doesn't need to be said.

"But I thought you didn't like him anymore." She stays quiet and arranges herself so she's laying on her back.

"I don't know Demi. Cause I like you. I mean you know who. Voldemort, um him." She's a mess right now. She won't look at me, she's just staring at the ceiling blushing like an idiot. I could definitely use this to my advantage.

"So you like me?"

"W-what n-no. That came out wrong. I, you, ugh."

"It's okay Selly calm down. I mean who wouldn't like me, have you seen me?" I flip my hair over my shoulder. I didn't think she could blush so much.

"I-I-I um b-back to the conversation." She grabs the pillow I was laying on causing my head to hit the wall.

"Oww you b-. Never mind, I'll just get you back later." She rolls her eyes and continues to speak up.

"I thought I wouldn't miss him, and if I did miss him it would only be our friendship, but I miss him. I miss being with him, the way he treated me the time we spent together. I don't know I'm confused."

"Then just go to his house."

"But I don't know if I want to. I wanna enjoy this time with you. You flipped out because I didn't come back. We haven't even been away from each other for 24 hours and you're telling me you miss me." This time it's my turn to blush, but then I scoff at her.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Me jealous? Psh just a little.

"What makes you think I'm jealous? There's nothing for me to be jealous about." I don't look at her. I'm pretty sure she's smirking, and it'll only cause her to smirk more if she sees my blush.

"You can't lie to me. You only scoff when you're jealous." She places her legs on both sides of my hips so I have no choice but to look at her.

"Get off." I move around and try to push her off but she grabs my hands and places them above me.

"Only if you tell me why you're jealous." I just stare at her, silently telling her it's not gonna happen. She seems to understand that I won't speak up so she actually sits on me. I would have been okay with it, but she decided to throw herself on me, landing harder than she needed to, causing the wind to get knocked out of me,

"Umf." That's all I can let out, and for some reason it's causing her to laugh.

"I don't get you." She leans in so her face is directly in front of mine.

"What do you mean?" I notice she looks at my lips when I talk. She just plays it off.

"Why are you jealous? Do you not want me to go?"

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

**"**Selena!" I just stand at the doorway. I don't regret being here, but I don't think I should have came in the first place.

"H-hey." Great I'm stuttering already.

"Come in." I peck his cheek and walk into his living room. I make myself comfortable on his couch.

I hear the door close and his footsteps grow closer. I'm nervous, I have all these butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, I can feel my hands starting to sweat. It doesn't make sense for me to feel so nervous right now.

"Sel is everything okay? You seem a bit worried." I might as well just be honest with him, I almost always am.

"I don't know what it is Justin. I'm not exactly worried, just nervous, of being here, I don't know why." He moves closer to me and grabs my hands.

"Look, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about anything alright? I thought it would be nice to just spend some time with you, I know it's become impossible with how our schedules have been arranged. I really hate to say this, but you can leave if you want. I don't want you to feel forced to be here or anyth-." I cut his rambling off.

I melt into him once I feel him respond to my kiss. His lips are so soft, they're in perfect sync with mine. I open my eyes and see that his are still closed. I close mine and lean into the kiss more, sliding my tongue on his lower lip.

* * *

I snuggle into him as he wraps his arms around me. I missed this, just being with him, his touch, his presence, our relationship.

"Justin, I want this to work between us."

"Me too Sel, I want that more than anything. It's you and me, we always find a way to make things work. Busy schedules have nothing on us." I can't help but laugh. I laugh even more once I see him blush. He's so sweet, everyone thinks he's so arrogant, but there's more to him than that.

I look at him and capture his lips in slow sweet short kiss. I don't get why I was so nervous in the first place, things worked out for the best. I'm glad I came, but I feel bad for leaving Demi. I was only gonna be out Friday, for the dinner which she's gonna come to but Justin asked me to stop by today. Is it bad that I've been thinking about her so much while being with Justin?

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"I'm sorry. I'm boring you aren't I?"

"No, Demi it's fine."

"Jennel, I'm serious if you want me stop just tell me." She shakes her head.

"Demi it's okay. I like hearing about your day. So Selena is staying at Justin's?" I nod and pout. I miss her lot more than I thought I would.

"Dems when am I gonna meet her? Like officially meet her? She's been staying with you for a month now, I want to personally meet her." I feel like that would be a bad idea. I've played that scenario in my head several times, both of them are eager to meet each other. I guess I'll just tell her about tomorrow night.

"Actually, we have plans for tomorrow night. You, me Selena and Justin are going on a double date." I look at the screen waiting to see the expression on her face.

"A double date? She knows about us?"

"No,those were her words not mine. Don't worry Jennel. You'll get to meet each other, she wants to meet you too."

"Are you sure about that? I mean yeah I want to meet her, but it's different if we're going out somewhere together."

"What are you getting at babe?"

"You know how we are, I wouldn't want them to think anything out of it." I just nod. She's right, we wouldn't wanna get caught. Is it really a big deal if Selena knows? I mean Justin wouldn't catch on but Selena probably would.

"Let's just see how tomorrow works out. Call me when you get here babe. I've missed you so much this past month." I blow her a kiss and watch as she dramatically pretends to catch it.

"I've missed you too Demi. If it weren't for these Skype dates I'd be dead. We have a lot of catching up to do. See you tomorrow beautiful." She winks at me and ends the call. She's such a tease, but she's right, we have a lot of catching up to do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well because I fucked up before, you get two updates yey! Haha I'm sorry. It's not the best, but things will definitely start to pick up after this. Heads up there will be a bit more Dennel, but it kinda has to happen, so sorry not sorry.**

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

She pushes me against the wall, pretty hard actually. I just stare at her. This isn't really the place to be doing this.

Her leg slips in between mine, I decide to speak up before things can get any farther.

"J-jennel wha-" She cuts me off with a kiss before I can say anything.

"Just taking advantage of the time alone. What happened at the airport wasn't enough." I can't look her in the eye. She smirks as I begin to blush.

She took me to the bathroom at the airport. I was surprised and confused about what she was doing, but once she started unbuttoning my shirt I understood.

I feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket so I get out of her reach. It's Selena.

"H-hey Selena."

"Hey Demi!" Well someone's excited.

"Someone's in a good mood." I'm pretty sure she's blushing right now.

"Ugh Demi whatever, and stop smirking 'cause I know you are. You left your purse on the table."

"Oh can you look after it. Wait you're here already? Oh um I'll be r-right out." I quickly hang up. Ugh how could I forget Jennel's in here.

She doesn't say anything though. She just smiles at me.

* * *

Why? This just doesn't make any sense to me right now. I'm just so confused. I knew I was jealous even though I didn't want to admit it to her, but seeing them together like this, I don't know.

Honestly there isn't really a reason for me to be jealous. Yeah she's my best friend, we've started spending more time together, but I didn't expect to be this jealous. It's different. It just seems like the jealousy you have when you…

"Demi you okay?" Jennel whispers in my ear.

"Mhm." I nod and look up at Selena. She's giving me this weird look. It makes sense for her to look at me like that, I kinda zoned out.

"Hey Demi, long time no see." Justin brings me into a hug. He may be cocky, and annoying, and immature, and I should probably stop because I know I could go on forever, but he's a pretty good guy. He makes her happy, that's really all that matters.

"This is Jennel." Both Selena and Justin give her a smile. Justin introduces himself. Selena looks at me and then down. I immediately let go of Jennel's hand once I see where she's looking.

"Jennel, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Both Jennel and I start laughing at Justin. Selena slaps his arm and he just shakes his head.

"Hey Jennel. I'm glad to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you, that's all this one ever really talks about." Jennel takes Selena's hand and shakes it. She turns to look at me and smirks.

"Interesting. Whenever I talk to her, your all she talks about." She walks away and takes a seat in the booth next to where we're standing. Justin follows, leaving Selena and I alone.

"Close your mouth Demi, you'll catch flies." Selena pushes my chin so my mouth is no longer open. Ugh Jennel is so just ugh.

* * *

I grab a menu and take a look at it. I use it more as a cover up so I can talk to Jennel.

"Jennel, seriously what was that?" She moves closer to me so our thighs are touching.

"I'm just messing with you Demi relax."

"Fine. Just don't do anything to give us away alright?"

"Anything like what?" I feel her hand squeeze my knee.

"Jennel I'm serious." She squeezes it again and starts dragging her hand to the inside of my thigh.

"Hello I'm Josh, I'll be your waiter this evening. What would you like to drink?" Saved by the waiter. Thankfully Jennel removes her hand.

"For now just water, for the both of us." She smiles at me and grabs my hand under the table.

"Water, and for y-." He doesn't even finish, Selena and Justin are practically sucking faces.

"They'll have water as well." I turn to look at Jennel she rolls her eyes. She's never really liked Justin and Selena together, neither have I but Selena doesn't need to know that.

"Ahem. So what's good here." Jennel clears her throat to break up their make out session.

* * *

Things are going well. They're actually going a lot better than I expected. Jennel's enjoying herself, which is pretty much all that matters to me. Well I wish.

Selena and Justin have been making goo goo eyes at each other, they're all touchy and flirty with each other. I don't get this girl, she's talked to me about her Voldemort guy but she's here with her ex, which isn't really her ex anymore.

She didn't even wanna go to his house, she didn't even wanna spend time with him actually. What happened over night to make them change so much? Eww she got the d. Eww I just ew. Am I seriously being this immature?

"Demi is everything okay?"

"Yeah but it'd be better if you and that guy would stop touching each other and making out at the table. Why don't you guys just go fuck already?"

* * *

What the hell is wrong with me? That was uncalled for. I mean I didn't say it in a mean tone, but it was sassy. There was no reason for me to even say something like that. I shouldn't even be thinking about her love life, Justin has never really hurt her. My thoughts aren't making any sense.

"Demi?"

I don't respond. I wish it were Jennel instead of Selena. I know she wanted to come after me. She held my hand under the table when I was speaking. I didn't look at her, I didn't really look at anyone. I'm guessing Selena told her she'd take care of it.

"Demi is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It slipped, even though I didn't mean it. I'm not making any sense am I?" She walks towards me.

Selena has a really bad temper, she trys to make it seem like she doesn't have any problems, like nothing bad is going on in her life. She's probably mad because maybe someone heard what I said. I could care less, but if someone heard it would cause her drama.

I stop playing with my fingers and look up to see her smiling at me? Is she seriously smiling after what happened? I know she wouldn't scream at me but I was expecting her to scold me or something like that.

"Demi it's okay. You just took me by surprise. But are you okay? You've been quiet all night." No I'm not okay. I'm jealous for some reason even though my girlfriend is sitting right next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired, I didn't get enough sleep last night that's all."

* * *

"Ooooo." I look at Selena she looks at me just as confused.

"Damn that had to hurt." That was Jennel's voice.

Just what I needed, Jennel and Justin are sitting right next to each other. Do people enjoy making me jealous, like seriously.

"Just follow my lead alright?" I nod as she winks at me.

Selena sits down first, they don't even pay attention, their eyes are glued to Justin's phone.

I just stare at Selena, I kinda need her to move over so I can sit down.

"Oh I'm sorry Demi." She winks at me and slides over a little. They still don't look up. Are they mad at me?

Now they decide to look up, but only because Selena pulled me down into her lap.

This is actually comfortable. I move around a bit and her arms wrap around me.

I know Jennel could care less about this. She is jealous but she won't make a big deal out of it, she knows I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. But I know Justin is different.

If looks could kill, boy would I be dead. Yup definitely dead because her chin is resting on my shoulder. I'm creeped out by the fact that Jennel is just smiling at us.

* * *

We haven't moved, we've been sitting like this for a while. I know this was to get revenge and stuff, but neither of us decided to move, it just feels right.

"Oh I've always wanted to go to Mexico." Which is why I'm taking you with me. I know Jennel will enjoy it, I just haven't told her yet. I actually wanna ask Selena to come. We always vacationed together, and now would be a great time since we've gotten close again.

"I'm going there for New Years, well actually we are." Justin smiles at Selena. I feel her grip tighten on me, it's like she knows what I'm gonna do next.

I get off her lap and look at Jennel and just walk away. What's wrong with me tonight?


	19. Chapter 19

**Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy(:**

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"Eww, can you not."

"Get a room." Stupid bitches interrupting my moment.

I feel her smile into the kiss. I pull away, but our lips are still touching. I open my eyes to see hers slowly fluttering open.

She rests her forehead on mine and just smiles at me, I can't help but smile back. She makes me so happy, it's all the little things she does that make me fall for her a bit more each day.

"I love you Demi. You have no idea how happy it makes me to be here with you."

"Oh Demi I love you. Muah!" I'm gonna kill Dallas.

"Oh Demi give me a kiss." Nope, I'm killing Dallas and Marissa.

Jennel starts laughing and hides in my chest.

"Ugh Marissa, Dallas shut the fuck up."

They both look at each other then back at me and Jennel.

"Oh Jennel I love you. Muah, you're so pretty muah."

"Oh Demi, please stop. You're embarrassing me, but I love you too."

I feel Jennel shaking against my chest. I look down at her but then pull away once she starts laughing loudly, in my ear actually, she has a really loud laugh.

"Hahaha. You guys are bitches shut the fuck up. We sound nothing like that, well at least I don't. Dallas is good with impersonating Demi." Great my sister and best friend have turned my girlfriend against me and have her making fun of me, great, just fucking great.

"Jennel shut up!" I hit her on the shoulder and walk towards the small couch.

We're still in the lobby trying to check into our hotel, our luggage is somewhere around here.

* * *

"Step away you're wet."

"Jennel are you serious? Come one, just get in and then you don't have to worry about me being wet." For someone that loves the beach so much, she hasn't even gotten in.

"I'll get in laaaa- no put me down. Demiii! Pleeeeaasee!" She's screaming and squirming trying to get out of Marissa's grip.

"Seems like they get along well huh?" I turn around and see Dallas settling herself next to me.

"Yeah, with both of you actually." I go back to looking at Jennel, she's splashing water at Marissa.

"I'm glad she makes you happy Demi, I really am. And she's a really great person." I look back and face Dallas.

"Where is this all coming from?"

"I- I just wanted you to know."

"Dallas? "

"Fine. It's just you haven't been this happy for a while, I mean there's Wilmer, but that's kinda an on and off thing. And well um you knowselenabut,I just don't want you to feel I don't appreciate you or the things you do."

"I wow, um thanks Dallas. I don't feel that way, I have but not recently. There's more to this isn't there? Wait, hold up Selena?"

"I mean maybe now isn't the time. We'll talk another time I promise."

I just nod in response. I don't wanna push her, there's a reason she waited until we're alone to tell me this. I don't get what Selena has to do with any of this.

* * *

** Selena's Pov**

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because, wait Taylor why are you whispering? " I roll my eyes, oh my best friend is an idiot.

"Whatever, back to what you were saying about Justin. I'd be happy to be taken to Mexico, it's like you guys are on a honeymoon." I guess it seems like that, but oh boy is she wrong.

"But he hasn't been spending time with me, even though our schedules aren't as complicated as they were before. He spent his free time with my ex playing ping pong instead of being with me. And I know he's gonna be drinking so he's gonna be more of a jerk."

"Isn't he like underage? Call the police on him." I can't help but laugh, I readjust my phone on my shoulder.

"Fine I'll call the police on him, happy?"

"Call the police on who." I jump at the sound of Justin's voice.

"Ill call you back bye."

* * *

"Who was that?" Ugh I find him so annoying right now, well not just now but lately.

"Does it matter Justin? Where have you been?"

"Whoa, what's you're problem? Chill out babe." He kisses my forehead but I move away.

"Listen here babe. You reek of alcohol, you've been gone all day when you brought me here to spend New Years together, and now you tell me to chill out. But you tell me I have a problem. You know what I'm done with this." I can't take this anymore, my feelings for him are begin to fade as my feelings for Demi continue to grow stronger. I still love him, I'm just not in love with him anymore.

"You need to loosen up Sel." He tries to grab my shoulder but I shrug it off.

"Don't touch me."

"Whoa, alright, I don't see what the big deal is. We were doing fine yesterday and now you're yelling at me."

"You actually think we were doing fine? Of course you don't remember how everything went you were too hungover with your head in a fucking bucket."

"Selena we're on vacation, we should be relaxing. Where is all this coming from?"

"Justin I'm growing tired of all this. I love you Justin, but I'm tired of just having to hold everything back. It pisses me off that you're just standing there all calm and relaxed, while I fight for our relationship. Did you think I wanted to be brought here to spend all day in a hotel room while you go out to relax? I'm tired of this, of you of us, everything. The time we can actually spend together you spend out with your friends or something, do I not mean anything to you anymore?" I'm not trying to play the victim, I just don't know what I'm feeling at the ,moment.

"You know what? I'm not in the mood to be dealing with this. Selena get out."

* * *

I don't even get why I left. I should have made him leave. But whatever, I just needed to get away from him.

"Hello?"

"Honey, I got the hotel for you."

"Thanks mom, you're the best."

"Just text me when you check in."

"Alright mom, love ya. Oh wait, um I'm actually gonna be staying longer than what was planned. I need a break away from everything. I need time alone to just clear my head."

"I understand sweetie."

* * *

"Mmm yes." I am dying without headphones right now, I turned the volume on the tv all the way up and their moans are still being heard. They're fucking like rabbits next door.

"Ohh faster!" I'm not dying anymore I'm completely dead. I just ugh, ew come on people keep it down.

I never would have thought I'd be spending New Year's in a bathroom. It's the only place their disturbing moans can't be heard.

I shouldn't even be here, I should be with Justin, or my mom. I just needed to get away from all of that. Maybe I shouldn't have gone off on Justin the way I did. I mean he was calm about it, mainly cause he was drunk.

I don't even know if this relationship is worth saving anymore. I know our friendship is, because he's a really good friend. But relationship wise, I'm not sure what to do anymore. I can't just break up with him, I'd have to go through so many meetings and I don't even know if any of the people that work for me would approve.

* * *

"Ohh fuck!" They're still going? Damn what the hell. Nope, I'm going to the lobby.

"I think we should come back later." Wait I recognize that voice, Marissa?

"Why?"

"Oh fuck yes!" Again with the moaning seriously!

"That's why, come on, let's go." I run back into my room, I don't exactly wanna be seen right now.

I think it's safe to walk back out, I have to either way, I am not gonna stay in this room.

"Wait, I forgot my purse." Dallas is here too. It would make sense if Dem-

"Oh fuck Demi yes!"


	20. Chapter 20

******So the** italics**, are flashbacks. During the flashbacks the writing will be in **normal font, **which indicates that Selena is talking since she's telling her mom.**

******Sorry I took so long, but I had to rewrite this chapter. So I hope you enjoy 6,000+ words of this story.**

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"Are you gonna be able to sleep tonight?"

It's been a week since it happened, and I still can't get any sleep. I mean I sleep, but only a couple of hours, and it takes me forever to actually fall asleep. I just toss and turn for the majority of the night.

"I don't know Jennel. I hope so. I'm getting tired of this."

"So am I. I hate seeing you like this Demi. I don't get why you're beating yourself up for this. It isn't your fault." She has a point, I guess. Who am I kidding, it's all my fault.

"Jennel, I hurt her. I told her I wouldn't hurt her and I did."

"So? It's not like you intentionally hurt her. You weren't doing anything wrong."

"Yes I was! I shouldn't have kissed you! I could have just stayed on the sand and everything would have been perfect, I would actually get some sleep and I wouldn't be stressing out over Selena." I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have even had that in mind.

"So you regret kissing me?"

"No. Jennel, I'm sorry."

"So now you're lying?"

"Jennel, please. I didn't mean it."

"But you still said it, and it hurts Demi."

"I- I'm sorry. I just hate this. Everything was perfect between us, and now she's ignoring me. And now you're upset with me."

"I'm sorry Demi."

"It's not your fault babe, there's no need for you to apologize."

"But still. I'm giving you a hard time. You're stressing out, and I know how you can get. I should be more understanding."I peck her forehead and walk out.

I just want to be alone. I love Jennel, and I want to be with her, I need someone to be there for me, but I'm just pushing her away. Selena is more important right now, she's the only one I wanna be with right now. I know Jennel would kill me if I told her that, but it's true.

I just got Selena back, I'm not ready to lose her, not again. I don't think I could handle another fall out.

* * *

"Hey this is Selena. I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll call you back when I can."

"Um hey Selly. It's Demi, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that. I mean well there's caller id and stuff and well yeah. Um please call me back, we really need to talk. Um I love you, bye."

I shouldn't have let her walk away, I should have tried to fight, well fight harder. I should have insisted ,but I was scared at the moment. She kinda overreacted, but maybe I would have too.

The look on Jennel's face when it happened, she was just as scared as I was. I mean everything was just so unexpected. In a twisted way I got what I wanted, for Selena to be with me for New Year's.

* * *

_I don't even wanna get in. It was my idea to be at the beach, but after last night I'm completely exhausted. Jennel is so, she's different when we're alone in the bedroom._

_"Demi pass me a towel." I throw the towel at her face. I'm not mad, I just hate that she always gets her way with me, stupid puppy dog look, being all extra cute, making me give in._

_"I'm sorry Demi, do you wanna go back in?"_

_"No babe, I'm fine. I think I might get in actually, come with me?" I don't wanna keep her locked in with me if she wants to be outside._

_"But I just got out. Can't you go with Dallas?" She wines and pouts._

_"No I'm tanning." What? But she was buying ice cream like a minute ago._

_"Fine, I'll go in. Last one gets a dare."  
_

_I didn't think I could run so fast in the sand. Well, I kinda had a head start since, I um well, I kinda pushed Jennel down and ran towards the water.__  
_

_"No. Fair. You. Cheated." She says in between breaths._

_"Did I? Hmm, I hadn't noticed oh well, time for your dare." That's the only reason I knocked her down, I couldn't risk it. Jennel can be so evil sometimes, I don't even wanna know what she would dare me to do._

_"Fine."_

_"I dare you to let me touch and kiss you."_

_"Pfft. Is that all? Babe you do that all the time."_

_"I know. But you can't do anything. You have to just stand there, you can't kiss me back, and you can't touch me, oh and you can't make a sound."_

That's when everything started to go wrong. I shouldn't have even suggested that.  
I shouldn't have listened to her. We could have stayed there and nothing would have happened.

* * *

_"Oh." She let out a small moan._

_"Well, looks like you couldn't keep up with the dare."_

_"Why don't we go some where a bit more, private?" She whispers in my ear._

_She takes my hand and guides me to the other side of the beach. It's already quite secluded, which is why we didn't care if anyone saw us together. But from what I can see there's no one here, it's like she wanted us to be here, completely alone.  
_

_"Demi, I need you." She grabs my hands and places them on her sides, I instantly pull her into me._

_I take in her appearance. How did I not realize she's in a bikini? She looks gorgeous, and she'd look better if she had less clothing on._

* * *

_I don't know how it happened, but she's under me, placing kisses on my chest. This just feels right. I mean yeah there's the risk of my sister walking over, but I mean it's just her, it's not then paparazzi or anything._

_I peck her nose and then her lips. She presses her lips against mine, I respond, but a little harsher. Her tongue escapes her mouth and traces my bottom lip, begin for entrance. I slightly part my mouth, giving her access._

_We're both in need of each other, I wasn't gonna tease her._

_We constantly pull back, trying to catch our breath, only to lean back in, capturing each other's lips._

_She pulls back again, her eyes slowly flutter open, but then quickly widen._

_She's not looking at me anymore, she's looking past me. I don't move. I just look at the spot next to her and she the shadow that's taken over a spot in the sand._

_Jennel doesn't speak, she doesn't make any noise. She just points._

Everything collapsed in that moment. There wasn't anything I could do about it. Both Jennel and I were both in shock, we didn't expect that to happen.

* * *

**(1 week later)**

"She's still ignoring you?" I throw myself onto my bed and pull the sheets so they're over my head.

"How did you know?"

"Demi I can read you like a book. You're being distant. When things were okay between you two, you were happy, now you're anything but that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to affect us." I feel the bed dip, she probably laid down next to me.

"Don't apologize. I'm giving you the space you need."

"How did I get so lucky with you? You're perfect."

"Babe it's not nice to lie." I pout, even though she can't see me.

"I'm not lying. In my eyes you're perfect Jenn. I love you." I pull the sheets away from my face and lean over to kiss her.

"Have you tried calling her?" I don't respond, I just pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Selena's number. I press the speaker button.

**_"Hey this is Selena. I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll call you back when I can."_**

"It goes straight to voice mail?" I lift up my finger, signaling for her to wait.

**_"You have reached the limit of voice mails. You cannot leave anymore voice mails."_** And then the line goes dead.

She's laughing, why is she laughing?

"Hahaha. Damn baby you're desperate. I didn't even know there was a limit."

I groan and hide in her chest. I can't help but laugh a bit. I really am desperate aren't I?

"Why don't you call from my phone?"

"Ha." I let out a sarcastic laugh, she just looks at me confused.

She grabs my phone and looks for Selena's number.

I see her pull the phone away from her ear.

**_"You have reached the limit of voice mails. You cannot leave anymore voice mails."_** She shakes her head. I was desperate and I thought Selena would pick up.

"That would explain the laugh. Call her house phone?" Ah my baby is a genius.

* * *

**Selena's Pov**

"Hello?"

"M-mandy. Uh it's Demi. Is Selena there?"

I told my mom to put the phone on speaker before she answered. I'm not surprised she called my house, I haven't talked to her for 2 weeks. Whenever I'm home I've been watching X Factor. It all makes sense.

"No she left a while ago. But she should be home soon."

"Oh. Can you tell her I called? I really need to talk to her."

"Don't worry Demi, I'll tell her. But have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah. I've been calling and texting her since New Year's, but she hasn't been responding."

"Well I'll let her know you called."

"Thanks Mandy. Take care." My mom hangs up and faces me, by the way she's looking at me I think I might be in trouble.

"Care to explain why you're ignoring Demi? Does she have anything to do with you coming back home early?"

"N-no, not at all."

"Selena?"

"F-fine. Yes kinda. I mean it's not her fault. I'm just stupid."

"Honey, what happened?"

* * *

I sigh before speaking up. I've been keeping this to myself ever since.

"Well you remember how I left Justin and checked into another hotel?" She nods.

"Well Demi happened to be in that hotel, along with Dallas, Marissa, and Jennel. The first day I tried hiding from them. I saw Dallas and Marissa first, but they never saw me."

"I don't get what this has to do with you ignoring Demi."

"I ended up seeing Demi, and well she definitely saw me."

_She's in the room next to me, and she was having sex. Not only that but I could her moans through the wall. It calmed down though, lucky for me. Also for everyone else around us. There were a lot of complaints, I overheard people talking when I went to get breakfast._

_"Did you hear that couple last night?"_

_"Ugh yes. They have no manners."_

_"I'm so disgusted."_

_"I thought it was pretty hot."_

_I'm quick to cover my mouth. That last comment really made me wanna laugh._

"I went to get breakfast that morning, and I overheard people's conversations. They were saying how loud this couple had been the night before. Referring to Demi.

After that I left. A walk on the beach always relaxes me, so I went there to try and clear my mind."

_I don't think I'm gonna get in the water today, I kinda just wanna walk and clear my mind. There's just too much going on in my head._

* * *

_I'm breaking up with Justin once we get back, I just can't be with him anymore. I don't think I should be tied down for no reason, it's not like he's stopping me from being with someone. Me and Demi just won't and can't happen._

_She's happy with whoever she's with, and she isn't into girls. I wouldn't wanna get in they way of her relationship._

_It's not like she would wanna be with me anyways. Even as friends we don't go out in public, everyone assumes we don't talk to each other, and I kinda don't like that. But it's her choice._

"I kept walking along the shore. I was going to a specific spot, knowing no one would be there, but I was wrong. Demi's was there with Jennel. And that's when everything collapsed."

_There's people here, why? I've been to this beach plenty of times to know where the secluded areas are. I could stay, but looks like they're about to get it on, and after the moans I heard last night I've had enough. I guess I'll just have to keep walking to the other side; I just wanna lay down._

_I don't mean to stop, it kinda just happens. It's out of shock. I wish my legs could function, but they've planted themselves in the sand. I can't move, I can only stare._

_Jennel doesn't say anything, she just points at me. Both of them stop , it's like_ they're paralyzed.

_I wanna run. I wanna be far away from here, but I can't. I'm stuck, my chest is tightening, my throat is burning, tears are slowly racing down my face. I'm just completely numb and broken._

_"S-Selena. I-I." I only see fear in her eyes. Demi most likely didn't want anyone to find out._

_"I- I'm sorry." I don't even understand why I apologize. Maybe cause I saw them, but its not like I knew they would be there. I wasn't spying on them, I didn't do anything wrong, but that's the only thing I could think of at the moment._

_She broke me. I know she didn't mean to, and she doesn't even know what I'm feeling right now._

_"Selena please." I hadn't noticed I started walking. I have no control over my body right now. I'm stuck inside my head, I can only hear my thoughts._

_She tugs on my arm, making me crash into her. I don't look her in the eye, I can't. I know if I do, I won't stop crying._

_"Please don't tell."_

_"Don't worry. I won't tell. You obviously didn't want your best friend to know, so why would you want anyone else to know right?"_

_"Selena why are you being this way?" Because I like you! Because I wanna be with you. And it pains me to see you with someone else that isn't me._

_"Being what way?"_

_"Please look at me."_

_"I c-can't." I can already feel the tears again. There's a lump forming in my throat._

_She tilts my chin and makes me look at her._

_"Selena. What's wrong?" I see Jennel walking away, probably so we can talk alone._

_I just shake my head. I don't think I can speak. I don't really want to._

_"Selly, please."_

_"Don't, call me that."_

_"I don't get why you're making such a big deal."_

_"Because you didn't tell me anything. I opened up to you! You're the only one I've talked about my crush! You're the only one that knows everything that's going on! I trust you Demi! And I thought you trusted me too."_

_"I thought y-you would leave me. I thought you'd hate m-me."_

_"I could never hate you Demi. I love you, you're my best friend."_

_"Then why make such a big deal out of this!?"_

_"B-because. Y-you didn't trust me. You don't trust me." I didn't look her in the eye. That's not the only thing bothering me._

_I mean yeah I wish she would have told me she's bi, or lesbian, or that she likes girls. Or that she's with Jennel, it would have saved me this heartbreak._  
_But seeing her with someone is what really got to me._

_"You're not telling the truth. Please look at me Selena." I look up at her. I can't stop crying._

_She pulls me into her, but I don't hug her. I just stand there. Her arms are wrapped around me, and mine are just hanging by my sides._

_"Selly."_

_"P-please. J-just don't call m-me that."_

_"Don't cry beautiful. Please, it hurts me to see you like this. Why is this hurting you so much?"_

_"It's nothing. Please just let me go."  
_

* * *

"I know I overreacted, but it hurt to see them together."

"I'm sorry Sel. You really like her don't you?"

"Y-yeah. A lot more than I thought I would mom. She's different than anyone I've ever met."

"But I don't get it. You haven't told her you like her. Wouldn't that put you in the same place as her?" She has a point, but it's different.

"It's not the same. Demi doesn't think of me how I think of her. Nothing would have changed between us if she would have told me she's in a relationship with Jennel. But if I would have told her I like her, it would be different. Our friendship wouldn't be the same. It could be ruined. I could lose her."

"But you have to understand where she's coming from. Knowing Demi, I'm pretty sure she doesn't wanna lose you either, which is why she decided to not tell you."

"She doesn't trust me. I thought she would, but she obviously doesn't."

"You need to talk to her. She shouldn't have to call, I shouldn't have to lie for you and tell her you aren't here. You guys need to fix this. I don't think I can handle having you moping around here all day."

"What do I even say?"

"I can't tell you what to say. Just call her. I know she misses you just as much as you miss her."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

"Hello."

"S-selena?"

"Hey Demi."

"Selena! You answered! Well not really because I didn't call you, I can't really call you anymore, but you called! That makes it even better! Oh my gosh you called me! I-."

I cut her off. Why is she doing this to me? Her rambling is so cute and adorable.

"Maybe we should stop talking so I can get greeted like this more often."

"No! It's been hell. We can't not stop talking. I miss you too much."

"Demi, we need to talk. I'm sorry for everything."

"Me too Selly. I shouldn't have let you walk away. I've done that too many times."

"Y-yeah. But only cause I've walked away, which is something I shouldn't do. I'm sorry. C-can we meet up somewhere?" My voice ended up cracking, I'm hoping she doesn't notice.

What she said really hit me. She let me walk away. She should never let me walk away, I should never have to walk away from her.

"Hang in there beautiful. I'll come over right now. I'll see you in a little while."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, there's no reason for you to. I love you Selena."

"I'll see you when you get here."

"Did you talk to her?" I go sit next to my mom on the couch. Well more like throw myself.

"Y-yeah. She'll be here soon."

"Is everything okay?" She's so focused on the screen trying to find something to watch.

"When you watched X Factor, was it obvious? Like Demi and Jennel's relationship?"

"Selena, honey don't torture yourself with these things. But yes, it all makes sense now."

"What do yo-"

"Someone's at the door. It's probably Demi. I'll go get it." Smart ass, saved by the fucking door.

"You could have came before Demi. You're basically a daughter to me Demi, this house is yours too. Plus, I'm almost always on your side." My mom walks into the living room with Demi.

I take in her appearance, and I immediately feel like shit. I can tell she hasn't been getting any sleep, and it's all my fault. Not only that, but her eyes are emotionless, they're empty.

"Mom, you shouldn't be talking with the enemy." My mom rolls her eyes and Demi scoffs. She walks towards me and settles down on the couch in front of me.

"The enemy? You can't face the fact that your mom likes me more. Isn't that right Mandy?"

"That's right Demi." What? My mom's already running up the stairs before I even have the chance to say anything.

"Coward!" I scream at my mom, I know she heard me.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I've missed you so much. I had gotten so you used to having you around that it hurt me not to hear or see you for these past two weeks."

"Demi breathe." I can't help but laugh a little. I know we should be serious, but I can't when she's speaking so fast.

"Sorry. I just really wanted to get that out. Do you know how hard it's been not talking to you're best friend for two weeks? Or having her ignore your phone calls and text messages? Or having her mom lie to you?"

"And do you know how hard it was having to ignore you? How hard it was to listen to your voice mails? Hearing you're voice crack a bit more each time, knowing you're the one responsible for it?" She stays quiet. I'm not trying to make her feel bad, but it's true. Whenever she's hurting, it hurts me just as bad.

"Then why did you? Selena you didn't have to ignore me. Maybe for like a day or two, but two weeks? Yeah you've been gone for longer before, but I thought we were past you walking out."

"I wasn't gonna walk out. I just needed time to think."

"Think about what? I don't get what you need think about." I like you, and I was jealous. I needed time away from you because it would hurt me even more.

"Demi I'm sorry. I was being selfish and thinking about me. I didn't think that me being away from you would affect you too."

"Don't try to avoid my question. I gave you the space you wanted, you're the one that asked me to come here, meaning you're ready to talk. So answer my question. What is there to think about?"

"I didn't ask you to come over. You're the one that said you would come." I really hate having to be a stubborn bitch, but it's the only way. I don't even have a cover up for this.

"So do you want me to leave?" She's beyond pissed right now. How does she even put up with me?

"Answer me Selena."

"N-no Demi, stay."

"Well since we obviously aren't getting anywhere, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She sighs, loudly.

I get up and walk to the other couch so I can sit next to her. She turns around to face me and starts playing with her fingers.

She's nervous, and anxious. She won't look at me. Maybe we aren't ready for this conversation.

"Demi. I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. I can tell you feel uncomfortable about it."

"No, it's fine. I mean what's a friendship if secrets are being kept right?"

"Hm yeah." Damn. It's like she knows and is trying to make me feel guilty about everything.

* * *

"I, um well I'm bisexual. And I've been with Jennel since that day you saw me at the park with her." Now I start playing with my fingers. She said it, it's been said, it's real.

I don't even know what to say. I don't even think I can say anything right now. I'm speechless. I mean I already knew, but it's different.

It still hurts. I feel like I'm reliving that moment again. I can feel my heart slowly breaking again.

"Selena please say something. You're scaring me. You don't hate me right?"

I shake my head, watching as her body relaxes. She lets out a long sigh, I'm pretty sure she's been holding it in.

"Selena please? Can you say something? Or at least look at me?"

"I'm happy for you Demi. I really am." I still don't look at her, I know if I do, it won't help the situation.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought you'd be disgusted. I was scared I would lose you. And honestly I don't think I could have handled that."

"Demi. I wouldn't have left you. I'm not disgusted. I just kinda wish you wouldn't have been scared enough to tell me. I wish you could trust me."

"I never said I didn't trust you."

"That's because you didn't have to. You made it clear that day. You told me not to tell. You thought I would tell people about what I saw, but that never even crossed my mind. I would never do something like that to you Demi, but you thought otherwise."

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

"I, um well I'm bisexual. And I've been with Jennel since that day you saw me at the park with her." I watch her play with her fingers.

I wanna run out, or jump out the window. I don't wanna end up losing her, I don't wanna argue with her. I mean we aren't arguing but we always start off like this. We talk, and then we scream, and then we get mad and cry and then she leaves. I don't wanna go through that again.

She isn't replying, she won't even look at me. She's probably disgusted.

I mean why wouldn't she be? She was just reconfirmed that her best friend is bisexual and is dating a girl, it makes sense. She still isn't replying which makes it a lot worse.

"Selena please say something. You're scaring me. You don't hate me right?" She shakes her head, well close enough.

At least I can relax a bit. My body is so tense. I haven't been sleeping well, I'm exhausted.

"Selena please? Can you say something? Or at least look at me?" I speak up again. She's worrying me.

"I'm happy for you Demi. I really am." Her voice cracked a bit at the end, and she still won't look at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought you'd be disgusted. I was scared I would lose you. And honestly I don't think I could have handled that."

"Demi. I wouldn't have left you. I'm not disgusted. I just kinda wish you wouldn't have been scared enough to tell me. I wish you could trust me."

"I never said I didn't trust you."

"That's because you didn't have to. You made it clear that day. You told me not to tell. You thought I would tell people about what I saw, but that never even crossed my mind. I would never do something like that to you Demi, but you thought otherwise."

I'm speechless. I don't know what to say. In a way she's right. It's not that I didn't trust her, I was just scared at the moment. I panicked, and that was the only thing I could think of at the time.

She's putting all this on me, but it's not fair. I was doing what I thought was best for our friendship. It's not like she's completely honest with me either. Who the fuck is Voldemort?

"It's not that I don't trust you Selena, I panicked I was scared. I didn't tell you because I thought I would lose you, don't you get that?! I need you in my life! I can't stand being away from you. Gosh Selena, you're putting all of this blame on me, but it's not like you're being honest with me!"

With all the yelling I'm doing it got her to look up at me. At least something came out of it.

But I'm starting to regret it a bit. She looks so broken right now. It's like she's not even here right now.

I hug her. We don't speak. She doesn't hug back. As much as it hurts me I try not to pay too much attention to it. But she does cuddle into me, I guess it makes up for it.

We just sit there. We still haven't spoken. I'm still hugging, trying my best to comfort her.

I don't understand her, and honestly I don't think I ever will.

We've known each other since we were 7, and we're now 20. I still just can't figure her out. She's so mysterious in a way. She would just always keep things to herself. Selena was never really the one to show her emotions.

I would always find out either way. She would just hold everything in, and then let it out at the end of the day when we were all alone.

But I didn't like that she would keep things from me. I always found out in the end, but still.

I don't think I'll ever finish getting to know her, I kinda like that. It's not that she changes, she just has more to her that I have yet to figure out.

Kinda like me. I've already experienced so much, it's toughened me up.

She lifts her head off my chest and wraps her arms around me. I tighten my grip on her. I needed this, I missed this.

It still amazes me how we fit so perfectly. We're like two puzzle pieces that are made to be put together, we need to be together, otherwise we're incomplete.

"Demi, are we okay?" I jump a bit at the sound of her voice, I had already gotten used to the silence.

Are we okay? I don't know. I'm holding her right now, and I'm not entirely sure if were okay or not.

"I don't know Selena. I just know I don't wanna leave this behind us. I know there's more to this, I know there's more to the tears that you're trying to fight back right now. I just wish you would tell me what it is. I'm not keeping anything from you right know. You know about my sexuality, and my relationship, but I know you're still keeping things from me, and I wish you wouldn't."

We fall into another silence. I wonder what it is she's thinking about. I'd give anything to be in her head right now, because I know she won't tell me what I want her to tell me.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'll tell you. But I can't right now. I'm sorry." Again with all of this. Gosh she can be just as stubborn as I am, probably even more.

"Fine. I'll drop it for now. Why were you at the hotel?"

* * *

"Justin and I got into a fight that day. I got tired of his shit, he told me to get out, so I did." Stupid Justin, what the fuck is his problem? You don't tell your girlfriend to leave.

"Do I have permission to go hit him, or I don't know take his car or something?"

"You're an idiot!" She laughs. Finally. I've missed her laugh too much, I'm glad to be the reason for it.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No. You'll take that as a no. He was drunk. I just got fed up with it. He takes me to Mexico so we can relax and stuff, but he leaves to go drink. I was gonna leave either way. I just didn't expect to check in to the same hotel you were in." She looks down and starts blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" She blushes even more and starts laughing.

"Because, for some reason fate though it would be nice for me to check in to the room next to you. And hear your moans through the wall."

Aw she was in the room next to me. We could of hanged out or something. It would have been less shocking to see her if she would have knocked on the door. Wait she said something about a wall?

"What about a wall?"

"You and Jennel." Me and Jennel? A wall?

A wall! Me and Jennel! That explains the weird looks I got that day. Oh god no. Selena heard Jennel and I. She's traumatized. Good God, poor girl.

Damn, but me and Jennel went crazy that night. Unf, one of the best nights of my life.

"Eww Demi. You're thinking about it aren't you?" I wink at her, answering her question.

"Haha ew. Dems ugh. Mental image engraved into the back of my eyelids. It doesn't help that I already have the sound effects."

She did not just say that.

"Wipe that smirk off you face Gomez."

"Can't handle a little joke Lovato? Is that a blush I see?"

"Whatever!"

We don't say anything, all the laughing we were doing has died down.

We both look at each other at the same time, most likely sharing the same thought.

"You know, I find it extremely cute and comfortingly creepy that even after all these years, you're voice managed to sound exactly the same as it did in that vlog."

Yup definitely the same thought.

I know this will lead to more. I want it to. I was trying to get at this before, but she was being stubborn so I just dropped it.

I know there's more for her to tell, but she won't. And I hate that we're gonna leave things unresolved again.

"Demi you okay? You kinda zoned out."

"Y-yeah. I just the vlog thing made me think about us. I miss that. I mean we're good now right?" She nods. "I just wish I knew what happened. We kinda just left it alone because it caused us to drift away. I mean we're 20 years old, we aren't little kids, we aren't teenagers, we're mature adults. Well kinda, but you know what I mean."

* * *

We haven't spoken, we've kinda just been starring at each other.

"I don't get why you dodge this so much. I don't even understand how you get away with it."

"Demi, I'm sorry. Why can't we just leave it behind?"

"Because it's what you want, not what I want. I know I'm being selfish but it isn't fair to me. I don't even know why you left me before. I know things were getting bad, I wasn't with the right crowd. And I know that isn't why you left me, because you ended up coming back to me so I wouldn't go back to that. And then you left because I brought up the past.

Doesn't it bother you to keep it to yourself? Doesn't it bother you to run from the past? I'm sorry I brought this up again out of nowhere, but it frustrates me Selena. Does our friendship not mean as much to you as it does to me?"

I really am sorry. I was enjoying the time we spent messing around with each other, but I didn't come over just for that. I wanna fix things with her. I'm ready for this, but I'm just not ready to lose her. And I really hope I don't.

"Demi, I can't. I'm not ready."

"Bullshit Selena. You think I was ready to go to treatment? You think I was ready to publicly open up about my problems knowing I could lose fans? You think I was ready to perform after rehab? You think I was ready to come out to the people I came out to? D-do you t-think I w-was ready t-to lose you?"

My voiced cracked terribly, but I could care less.

I didn't take me eyes off of her as I spoke.

"Demi, it's just, I mean. I don't want things to change between us Demi. It's not like talking about what happened before is gonna help us."

"Selena nothing is gonna change between us. Whatever it is, you can tell me. It would help me understand where you're coming from and why things happened the way they did."

"Demi, just understand that I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

She doesn't respond.

She breaks the eye contact and looks at the floor.

"I appreciate your answer." My voice came out colder than I intended it to, but it helped get my point across.

* * *

"I don't get you. I honestly don't think I'll ever finish getting to know you. You can be so frustrating sometimes. What's so fucking hard about telling me? Who the fuck is Voldemort? Why did you leave me? Two fucking questions that you have the fucking answer to. Two answers that I'm dying to know.

I don't care about your love life. It's something I wouldn't get involved with, but I'm curious because Voldemort has made you cry. I've seen you cry over him, you've fallen so hard for him and I want to be able to comfort you properly but how can I when I don't know who he is?"

I'm just so frustrated right now. We aren't getting anywhere, and I don't like to hold things. I know I sound like a crazy bitch right now, but I could care less.

"Why can't you understand that I can't right now?! I understand that you couldn't come out to me. Can't you see where I'm coming from? You thought you would lose me. Demi we just started talking again, I don't wanna lose you."

_'Demi we just started talking again, I don't wanna lose you.'_

Those are same words she said to me last year when she walked out. The same words that contributed to my heartbreak.

"You're gonna end up losing me if you're keeping things from me." I barely whisper.

She looks at me shocked, and then she shakes her head.

"I won't do that again Demi. Those words kept replaying in my head. I can't and won't leave you again."

"Then just open up to me. Please. I wanna leave this behind for good. You said so yourself when we started talking again that you were ready to face this again. And we never did, we forgot about it and moved it. Just please Selly, tell me why you left."

"I can't Demi. It isn't easy for me to say. But I can promise you that I will tell you."

"We can't fix this if you aren't being honest with me."

She grabs my hands, making me look up at her.

She's crying, I hadn't noticed before.

"I love you Demi. And _we can fix this. _It's you and me Demi. We'll get through this. I just need a bit more time."

* * *

**This is the end, I didn't wanna put at the top but yeah I'm done with this story. I thought it would be good to end it. I might continue it, but only if my readers want to. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story, I'm sorry I didn't reply to them, but I appreciate them. And thanks to everyone that's read this story too. **


End file.
